Accepte-moi
by Solae44
Summary: Après être revenue du pays inventé par le voeu de l'Evil Queen, Emma avoue ses sentiments à Régina. Les choses se précipitent et cette dernière n'a pas le temps de lui parler. La confrontation avec Gidéon arrive et la vision d'Emma se réalise. Que se passera-t-il après sa mort? OS, happy ending et Rated M ;)


Bonjour à vous!

Me revoilà pour un OS comme je l'avais prévu.

Je vous situe l'histoire... Régina et Emma sont de retour à storybrooke après leur aventure dans le pays inventé de toute pièce par le voeu de l'évil queen. Pas de Robin, un ça suffisait, inutile d'en ajouter un second. Snow roupille, donc elle ne sera présente que vers la fin, même si je doute que cela vous intéresse peu haha. Bande de vilaine!

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas vu la seconde partie de la saison 6 (pas motivée :'(), donc il se peut que les liens ou les raison de certains actes ne soient absolument pas les mêmes que dans la série.

Je re-préviens au cas ou, c'est un Rated M. Un vrai de vrai, pas un petit riquiqui comme dans ma dernière histoire...

Bonne lecture mes p'tits choux !

* * *

 **\- Accepte-moi -**

La pleine lune, haute dans le ciel, vient d'éclairer, et d'assister à cet événement tragique, tandis que le temps maussade de cette heure tardive envenime une atmosphère déjà terriblement lourde. Le vent se lève, et pourtant, je ne sens plus rien sur ma peau. Je flotte comme une plume portée par la brise nocturne, au-dessus de mon corps, sans vie. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais les événements me reviennent rapidement en mémoire, en apercevant Gold et Belle, pourchasser le tirant de mes visions.

Je viens de me battre.

Je viens de combattre.

Je viens de perdre.

Je vois au loin, les phares de plusieurs voitures. Nous devions être seules, et pourtant, ils ont été prévenus. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que je sois prise au piège à me débrouiller seule, donc la brune à couvert mes arrières, mais sûrement trop tard. J'ai agi plus rapidement qu'elle l'aurait cru, et maintenant, elle reste bloquée, dans cette rue principale, non loin de mon corps privé de vitalité. L'agitation qui règne autour de ma personne est, pour moi, silencieuse, pourtant, je distingue clairement les sanglots, et les larmes sur les joues de mes proches.

Sur les joues de Killian.

Sur les joues de mon père, ce héro.

Sur les joues de mon fils, mon tendre petit garçon.

Sur les joues de Régina, qui tient notre petit prince dans ses bras.

Je suis toujours là, quelque part entre le temps et l'espace, à attendre de partir. Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de leur dire à tous, que ma vie est la plus belle depuis ce soir du 22 octobre ou Henry est venu me chercher. Malgré les dangers, les affrontements, l'adversité, nous avons su construire une famille unie et dévouée les uns envers les autres. Beaucoup pensent à croire que c'est grâce à moi et mon rôle de sauveuse, mais je suis certaine que c'est grâce à la volonté de chacun que nous y sommes arrivés.

Un drame frappe notre famille.

Encore.

Un de plus.

Je vois les gens qui se réunissent près de la tour de l'horloge. Cette même horloge qui aura été le symbole de beaucoup de choses. Une malédiction piégée dans le temps. Une bibliothèque peu commune, dont les ouvrages sont d'une aide précieuse lors de nos recherches contre les assaillants étrangers. Une caverne qui n'est plus secrète, mais qui renferme l'un des joyaux les plus précieux de l'histoire de Charmants; le cercueil de verre de Snow. Horloge qui aura été réparé plusieurs fois, après des combats au cours desquelles elle n'aura pas été épargnée. Tous se regroupent près d'elle.

Autour de mes parents.

Autour de Killian aussi, malgré les appréhensions que certains peuvent encore avoir.

Autour de notre croyant le plus pur, bien évidemment.

Mais personne n'ose rassurer la reine. Ils savent tous que sa tristesse et sa peine peuvent être le déclencheur de sa magie noire. Et ceci, même si son enveloppe charnelle a été libérée de sa partie maléfique, que tout le monde craignait, et craint encore aujourd'hui. Car il faut bien se l'avouer, un simple regard de Régina peut vous foudroyer sur place, vous faire disparaître six pieds sous terre, vous faire fondre, ou encore vous plonger dans un univers abyssal dont la seule issue est la soumission. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, je n'aperçois nullement de la colère ou un quelconque sentiment lié à sa magie.

Elle est simplement triste.

Visiblement, très triste.

Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé encore vivante.

Je suis devant elle, mais elle ne me voit pas. Son regard dans le vide, elle semble livrée à des tourments intenses. Les perles qui défilent sur ses joues ne cessent de rouler, inondant ses yeux de souffrance. Son chagrin paraît si dur, qu'elle donne l'impression de perdre confiance. La brune à sa vision figée sur mon corps, attendant sûrement un signe de ma part.

Un signe qui lui permettrait d'agir.

Un signe d'espoir.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi je réagis ainsi, je lève ma main, presque transparente, vers sa joue humide dont les larmes tracent des sillons de plus en plus profonds. Ses yeux sont rougis par la détresse, et le noir de ses prunelles ressorts encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Je n'ai rarement vu un noir si intense et si désespéré chez cette force de la nature. Elle a subi tant de malheur, qu'un de plus est sûrement la goutte de trop. Ai-je eu raison de lui avouer mes sentiments, si forts à son égard ? Ai-je eu raison de la bouleverser si c'était pour disparaître de sa vie ? Je comprends avoir agir égoïstement, et pour m'excuser, je pose enfin ma main sur sa joue afin d'y sécher ses larmes.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Ses larmes coulent encore.

Traversant ma chair blafarde.

Ce que je ressens à cet instant est pire que la mort elle-même. Je ne peux rien faire contre cette déchirure qui me brise le cœur de voir Régina comme ça. J'aimerais la rassurer, et lui dire qu'elle sera forte pour notre fils, qu'une vie lui ouvre les bras, et qu'elle ne doit pas hésiter. Mais le son de ma voix lui est silencieux. J'ai beau lui crier de sécher ses larmes, rien n'y fait. Elle est sourde à mes supplications.

Je scanne les alentours, dans l'espoir de chasser cette vision cruelle de la vie, mais elle se répète chez chaque personne présente. Tous pleurent ma mort. Mon père est détruit par cet acharnement de trop. Comment va-t-il l'annoncer à maman ? Va-t-il y arriver ? Se retrouveront-ils ? Cette malédiction sur leur couple la protège de ce triste soir, mais le réveil risque d'être brutal. Même terriblement barbare. Tant de sacrifice pour ne m'avoir connu que quelques années. Tant de mensonges, pour au final, voir de ses propres yeux, mon âme s'éteindre dans la nuit. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour que mon père m'enlace tendrement, et me rassure. J'ai besoin de mes parents, comme un enfant qui viendrait de chuter, et de s'écorcher le genou. J'ai besoin d'une caresse dans les cheveux, d'un baiser sur le front, de leurs épaules comme réconfort. J'imagine à la perfection ma mère me protéger, et mon père nous envelopper dans un cocon délicat et sécurisant.

J'ai mal.

Très mal.

Voir les larmes ruisselantes sur le visage de mon gamin, est une douleur sans égal. Il m'a apporté tant de joie, que mon cœur part l'esprit tranquille. J'aurais aimé vivre plus de choses à ses côtés, lui apprendre comment ma vie n'est plus rien s'il n'est pas là, mais je m'estime heureuse de l'avoir connu après l'avoir abandonné. Le grand jeune homme qu'il est devenu, restera éternellement cet étrange petit garçon qui me menaçait d'appeler la police si je ne le raccompagnais pas chez lui. Un triste sourire apparaît derrière mes propres larmes qui me brûlent la peau dans des brèches sans fin. Qu'il est dur de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois, mais que je ne peux même pas lui parler. C'est horrible comme la sensation de manque d'air se fait ressentir, me serrant la gorge comme jamais.

La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est qu'il ne sera pas seul. Ses grands-parents, ses amis, mais surtout sa mère seront là pour lui. En l'évoquant, mes yeux la retrouvent automatiquement. Inlassablement, mes yeux, mes pensées, mes actes me ramènent à elle. Régina a pris une place incroyable dans ma vie. Loin de nous, nos querelles du début. Aujourd'hui, c'est, avec Henry et mes parents, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. J'aurais donné ma vie et mon âme pour elle. J'aurais gardé mon rôle de ténébreuse. J'aurais damné pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Mais comme à chaque fois, le sort s'acharne contre nous.

Contre elle.

Quand mes yeux se posent sur Killian, mon cœur me fait mal. Je lui ai répété plusieurs fois que je l'aimais, alors que mon amour pour lui n'a jamais réussi à éclore. Je l'aime, mais comme l'ami que j'aurais préféré qu'il soit. Malheureusement, il me voit disparaître de la surface de la terre sans connaître la vérité, mais avec la certitude que je l'aimais, comme lui l'espérait depuis longtemps. Je le vois m'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, m'ordonnant de revenir, me suppliant de ne pas le quitter. Pourtant si j'avais eu la chance de réapparaître, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. J'aurais avoué à chacun ce que je ressens pour eux.

De l'admiration pour mes parents.

De l'attachement pour les autres.

De l'amitié pour Killian.

De l'adoration pour Henry.

De l'amour pour elle. Pour Régina.

Car il est évident que l'amitié n'a plus sa place entre elle et moi. Il aura fallu un vœu pour le comprendre. Et quand je vois la peine si forte sur les traits tirés de la belle brune, j'ai l'idiotie d'imaginer que c'est peut-être son cas, à elle aussi. Mais malheureusement, je sais que son cœur appartient à Robin, même s'il n'est plus parmi nous. Régina est tenace, forte et pleine de ressources, elle se relèvera de cette triste soirée. Pour son fils, elle le fera.

Alors que je suis un peu à l'écart de tous, attendant que mon âme s'envole. Je me dis que je vais peut-être rejoindre Neal, et cette idée m'extirpe un timide sourire sans vie. Je remarque une agitation qui n'a pas lieu d'être quand les nains se regroupent autour de moi. Leur fidélité à Snow dépasse les frontières et le temps, si bien qu'ils estiment être les plus aptes à transporter mon corps afin de le mettre en sécurité. Je vois Régina réagir au quart de tour quand Leroy se penche au-dessus de mon corps. Personne n'a le temps de bouger d'un cil, que le nain vole déjà sur plusieurs mètres, l'éloignant ainsi ma personne.

\- Personne ne la touche ! Gronde-t-elle violemment, avant que ses larmes ne redoublent en intensité.

\- Régina, ils veulent aider. Indique Zéléna, tandis que David aide Leroy à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- J'ai dit, personne ne la touche ! Répète Régina, séparant volontairement chaque mot, afin qu'ils s'imprègnent clairement dans leur tête.

\- Je me doute que tu sois triste, mais il faut bien l'amener ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, et je ne veux personne sur mon chemin.

Sa détermination me gonfle le cœur. Même s'il ne bat plus, j'ai la sensation qu'il pourrait se remettre à tambouriner sous les mots de cette femme. Les nains s'éloignent, craignant d'être projetés aussi loin que possible, et laissent place à la belle brune de mes pensées. Elle est à présent debout, à côté de ma plastique inerte, à me regarder à travers ses larmes qui ne la quittent plus. Dieu qu'elle est belle quand ses défenses tombent, et laisse apparaître une femme sensible et touché par la peine.

Elle s'agenouille près de moi, et ferme les yeux. La vision devant elle semble lui fracturer le cœur plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Emma... Prononce-t-elle si bas, que je suis la seule à l'avoir entendue.

Sa voix résonne en moi comme une douce mélodie apaisante. Je veux bien aller en enfer, si je suis condamnée à me repasser en boucle ce simple mot. Je connais sa voix par cœur. La reconnaissant facilement quand elle m'appelle. Je me souviens de beaucoup de ses intonations.

La haine.

La colère.

La lassitude.

L'amusement.

La nervosité.

Mais c'est la première fois que je l'entends me parler ainsi. Avec un petit quelque chose que je n'ai entendu que chez peu de personnes. Je sais à cet instant qu'elle me porte dans son cœur bien plus qu'elle le fait croire. Doucement, elle avance sa main vers mon visage. Elle en frôle les contours, redessine mon nez, dégage une mèche de cheveux sur mon front... La douceur de ses gestes est une chose à laquelle je m'habituerai facilement. Malheureusement, je ne sens rien. Je peux seulement imaginer la chaleur de ses doigts sur le grain de mon épiderme, qui doit sûrement se refroidir en ce moment même. Finalement, elle pose sa main complètement sur ma joue, la caressant avec tendresse. Son pouce frotte délicatement ma pommette, tandis que son autre main glisse dans mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me réveiller, et la prendre dans mes bras. La serrer contre mon corps, contre mon cœur, et lui offrir tout ce que je suis prête à enfin donner. Si j'avais eu une seconde de chance, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant.

En revenant de ce pays créer de toute pièce par le vœu de sa maléfique version, j'avais commencé à lui expliquer mes sentiments. La revoir si proche d'un Robin qui n'était pas le sien, m'a fait réaliser que la jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur. Avec la même détermination dont j'aurais fait preuve pour lui trouver sa fin heureuse et son bonheur, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui brûle en moi depuis très longtemps. Malheureusement, Killian était arrivé à la fin de mes aveux, m'enlaçant, heureux de me retrouver, mais empêchant ainsi à Régina de s'exprimer à son tour. Peut-être a-t-il bien fait, car cela m'évitait de me faire ridiculiser, mais peut-être a-t-il interrompu la seule chance que j'avais. Quoiqu'il en soit, les événements s'étaient ensuite rapidement bousculés, jusqu'à ce que je mette en joue mon épée.

Jusqu'à ce que je me batte.

Jusqu'à ce que je me défende.

Jusqu'à ce que je perde.

Jusqu'à ce que Régina dessine du bout de ses doigts le contour de ma mâchoire. Je l'observe, dans un silence de cathédrale, parcourir mon visage de mille et une attentions. Killian s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas vraiment la proximité et l'intimité avec laquelle Régina me cajole. Mes soupçons s'avèrent véridiques quand, dans un mouvement aussi désespéré que nécessaire, la brune colle son front au mien. Son souffle, que je devine chaud, caresse mes lèvres quand elle me demande pardon. Pardon pour n'avoir pas répondu plus vite. Pardon pour ne pas avoir réagi. Pardon pour le temps perdu.

Killian coupe cet instant que je chéris comme le plus beau. Ce moment à nous, malgré tout. Ces quelques secondes de sincérité que je vénérerai pour l'éternité.

\- Lâche-la Régina ! Il faut transporter son corps.

\- Et où veux-tu l'amener ? Sur ton bateau ? Tu vas partir en mer, et l'offrir au dieu de l'océan pour qu'il la protège ? Tu vas la garder dans ta cale avec des glaçons ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Hein Killian ? Explique-moi, parce que je ne te savais pas maître dans l'art de conservation des corps !

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Emma aurait voulu que je m'occupe d'elle !

\- Je ne pense pas. Toi et ton égocentrisme mal placé, vous êtes aussi mal aiguisé que ton crochet.

Je les vois se disputer sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Car de toute façon, je m'égosillerai pour rien. Voilà ce que je suis devenue quand cette épée a mis fin à mon existence: transparente et inutile. Les gens que j'aime se disputent et se déchirent. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

Ils continuent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon père, ce héros, pose une main délicate, mais ferme, sur l'épaule du pirate, devenu un ami. Son regard se veut rassurant, mais la tempête qui sévit en Killian est trop forte. À deux reprises, il tente de dépasser David pour rejoindre ma dépouille, mais un bras autoritaire l'en empêche. Mon père sait que le brun ne peut rien faire de plus que Régina. Il a conscience qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir agir en conséquence, et de toute façon, il ne m'aurait confié à personne d'autre.

\- Laisse-la. Régina est la mieux placée. Je sais qu'elle prendra soin d'Emma. Tu pourras la voir plus tard. N'est-ce pas Régina ?

La brune ne répond pas, trop hypnotisée à me regarder sous toutes les coutures. Même si je ne sens plus le vent glisser sur ma peau, je peux sentir la magie crépiter dans l'atmosphère. La magie de Régina. Elle est pure et désintéressée. Elle ressemble fortement à celle qu'elle a utilisée pour la première fois, en embrassant Henry sur le front pour lever la malédiction de Zéléna. Tout le monde semble l'avoir senti aussi, car bons nombres sont ceux qui s'écartent de la reine déchue.

Appréhendant les minutes à suivre.

Retenant leur souffle.

Pourtant, s'ils pouvaient, comme moi, se rendre compte que sa magie n'a rien de mauvais, ils l'encourageraient au lieu d'en avoir peur. Killian semble lui aussi attendre un faux pas de Régina pour venir a mon secours, tel un chevalier dans son armure étincelante. Mais Killian n'a rien d'un chevalier. Ce n'est pas méchant, mais il n'a absolument pas la classe de Régina, et un centième du charisme qu'elle dégage.

Alors qu'une lumière blanche éblouissante s'échappe de ses mains, Régina se décide enfin à agir. Je peux apercevoir cette petite veine, si particulière sur son front quand elle se concentre. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, et place ma main sur son épaule, comme si je pouvais la toucher.

Pour la soutenir.

Pour l'aider.

Pour être simplement proche d'elle.

Puis je sens sa magie se décupler d'un seul coup. Comme il y a de ça quelques années, quand nous avons ouvert un portail grâce au chapeau de Jefferson. Je n'avais pas encore conscience de la magie qui coulait dans mes veines, et pourtant, c'était la première fois que je m'en servais. Inconsciemment, et pour aider Régina. Une fois encore. Mais à cet instant, la magie blanche inonde son corps jusqu'à jaillir à travers ses paumes. Je peux entendre la stupéfaction autour de moi. Mon père sourit malgré le drame qui le frappe, gardant espoir. Comme toujours. Régina a les yeux fermés, et murmure mon prénom avant de retourner ses mains vers mon corps.

Une bulle transparente vient à bercer mon corps, le soulevant toujours un peu plus vers le haut, jusqu'à se stabiliser à hauteur du visage de Régina. La magie s'accélère autour de ma dépouille, tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite, sans qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre. Je m'inquiète, et je peux constater avec effroi que Régina aussi.

Mon âme est parcourue d'un frison incontrôlable. Je peux le sentir remonter ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à faire vibrer ma nuque d'angoisse. Mon regard se lève automatiquement, guidé par la sensation d'être observée. Je ne cherche pas plus loin quant au coin d'une rue, tapie dans l'ombre, j'aperçois une longue robe bleu roi. Le double de ma tendre Régina est là, et nous contemple de là-bas. Elle doit être satisfaite. Sa pire ennemie souffrira le martyre quand elle se réveillera.

Mon visage se durcit en tentant de l'observer dans la pénombre, et je finis par la distinguer clairement. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas comprendre ses intentions, mais mon sixième sens ne s'affole pas. J'attends simplement, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Soudain, alors que Régina commence à faiblir, je devine se dessiner sur la joue de l'Evil Queen une unique larme qui scintille sous la lumière incandescence de la magie de Régina. Je n'ose pas croire ce que je vois. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, et je me rends compte à ce moment-là, que malgré la mort, je peux quand même ressentir de la douleur. Suis-je condamnée à errer comme une âme en peine? À souffrir pour les autres sans rien pouvoir faire...?! Je laisse mes questions en suspens, et porte de nouveau mon attention vers la méchante reine. Espérant qu'elle soit comme les autres, c'est-à-dire, insensible à ma présence, je tente de m'approcher d'elle. Plus l'écart se resserre entre elle et moi, plus je discerne que sa larme en à emmener d'autres. Elle pleure clairement devant moi. Pourquoi ?

Puis une main se lève.

De la magie noire est activée.

Mon corps disparaît.

Je reste sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Régina est persuadée d'être l'investigatrice de ma disparition, alors que son mauvais côté vient d'agir discrètement, et à quelques mètres de moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Puis un tourbillon de fumée noir et pourpre la fait disparaître dans la nuit. J'entends Killian hurler à pleins poumons, et s'approcher dangereusement de Régina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sorcière ?!

\- Ce qu'il fallait, pirate d'eau douce !

\- Régina, ou est-elle ? Demande mon père doucement, trop triste et perdu pour envenimer les choses.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas David, elle est en sécurité dans mon caveau. Personne ne pourra lui faire du mal, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. Fais-moi confiance. Finit-elle par murmurer, cherchant du regard les yeux inondés de larmes de David.

D'un simple hochement de tête, mon père lui indique qu'elle a toute confiance en elle. Il rejoint Henry, désespéré et malheureux, et ensemble, bras dessus dessous, ils s'éloignent de ce triste endroit, laissant la nuit finir son cycle dans une ambiance lourde et désastreuse.

\- Moi, je ne te fais absolument pas confiance.

\- Je m'en moque. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, Régina ! Si tu lui fais du mal, je promets de te poursuivre jusqu'à ce que j'écrase ton cœur de mes propres mains !

Mes yeux deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes, ma bouche reste ouverte, béate, face au propos de Crochet. Ses menaces sont inappropriées, et ce que je ressentais pour lui s'effrite au fil des minutes. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. Sa haine prend le dessus sur l'espoir, et sa noirceur infiltre ses veines aussi rapidement que l'épée qui m'a transpercé le corps.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher trop près du caveau si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un œil en moins. Répond-elle menaçante, le regard noir et la voix coupée.

La brune est à deux doigts de craquer, et de s'effondrer, mais elle ne fait rien, et ne le montre surtout pas. Je peux lire dans ses yeux son aversion pour le pirate. Je sais qu'elle ne l'a jamais porté dans son cœur, et qu'elle faisait semblant d'être polie uniquement pour ne pas me blesser. Ils ont un passé commun, je le sais. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai été tenté de poser des questions à Crochet, mais à chaque fois, j'avais cette sensation détestable de trahir Régina. Ils se défient du regard tandis que la place se vide petit à petit. Les têtes basses, et le cœur en berne, la population pleure leur sauveuse. Il me pleure, moi. Emma Swan. Cela me touche plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, et mon envie de revenir est de plus en plus grande. Je sais que seule, je n'y arriverai pas. Mon attention se porte sur la plus belle femme de Storybrooke, et je l'entends menacer Killian dans un souffle sombre.

\- Ne tente rien, où tu le regretteras !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Emma a bien pu te dire pour que tu te sentes responsable d'elle ?

\- J'ai toujours été responsable d'elle. Dès l'instant où David l'a mise dans cet arbre pour venir ici, j'ai été responsable d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu est de ma faute, je le sais et j'en assume les conséquences. Mais en aucun cas, ça te regarde. Ce dont on discute avec Emma, ne regarde que nous.

\- ELLE EST MORTE ! Hurle-t-il à travers la nuit noire, faisant résonner le son de sa voix jusque dans les bois qui entoure la ville.

\- Ton amour pour elle ne te donne donc aucun espoir ? Aucune lueur d'une chance infime au fond de ton cœur ? C'est là, la différence. Emma compte tellement à mes yeux que jamais je n'abandonnerai.

C'est la seule chose qui compte.

Son seul objectif.

Elle pas perdue espoir. La femme qui fait vibrer mon âme n'a pas perdu foi en elle. J'ai envie d'y croire aussi. Pourtant, je sais que c'est peine perdue. Je suis là, tel un fantôme qui attend d'être accepté au paradis, ou banni en enfer.

Killian semble perturbé. Il n'a pas la répartie suffisante pour répondre à l'affront de la mairesse, et reste muet devant la reine, qui jubile à l'intérieur. Dans le silence nocturne, elle déploie sa magie et disparaît à son tour. Il n'y a plus que Killian et moi au milieu de la rue. Je me rends compte à cet instant que sa colère est sa façon à lui d'extérioriser sa souffrance. Seul, il s'écroule sur le bitume. Genoux à terre, Killian se laisse emporter par la fatalité qui le frappe. Encore. La femme qu'il aime vient d'être terrassée par le fils du crocodile. Celui-là même qui lui a prit Milah, il y a fort longtemps. Le sort s'acharne sur son cœur douloureux, et déchiré par la peine.

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Le hurlement que Killian vient de faire me frappe en plein cœur. Je ressens toute sa détresse, et je me sens d'autant plus coupable. Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même, je ne lui aurais pas donné de faux espoirs, et aujourd'hui, il ne pleurerait pas un amour chimérique. Je m'agenouille près de lui, et même si je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas, je lui murmure des excuses sincères.

J'aimerais rester à ses côtés, et m'assurer que tout va bien, mais mon cœur en appel un autre. Je ferme les yeux, et me concentre. Dans mon esprit se dessine le visage de Régina. Son doux sourire me fait face, et fait battre mon palpitant pourtant éteint. Ce que je ressens à cet instant est une bribe de bonheur, une seconde de bien-être, un souffle de quiétude. Ce sourire si tendre et si délicat est juste pour moi. C'est un de ceux qu'elle n'offre que très rarement. Celui qui nous rend spécial.

C'est un trésor perdu.

Un diamant brut.

Le reflet de mon amour.

La magie qui s'agite autour de moi, c'est la mienne. L'empreinte qu'elle manifeste est apaisante et puissante à la fois. Elle m'encercle de plus en plus, et mon âme s'envole jusqu'à disparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit dans une spirale de fumée blanche et dorée. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis seule dans le caveau de la brune. Je scanne les lieux, mais ne vois personne. Au moment où je pense être la plus nulle des magiciennes, j'entends l'écho d'un sanglot. Je me guide grâce à lui, et plus loin, derrière une porte trompe-l'œil, elle est là. Assise près de mon corps. Elle a une de mes mains dans les siennes, et pleure dessus. J'aimerais pouvoir être apte à lui faire comprendre que je suis là, coincé entre deux mondes. Et loin d'elle.

Alors que je tente une fois de plus de poser ma main sur elle, mon sixième sens se met de nouveau en alerte. Nous ne sommes pas seules, et je reconnaîtrais partout cette sensation qui m'envahit quand elle est là. La méchante reine.

\- Cesse donc de pleurer, et trouve une solution !

Régina se retourne brusquement et lance une boule enflammée vers l'assaillant de sa solitude. Boule de feu qu'elle voit être éteinte d'un simple mouvement de poignet par l'Evil Queen. Elle espérait être tranquille quelque temps, maintenant que la vengeance suprême est acquise, mais il faut croire que son double en a décidé autrement.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Que tu te remues un peu. Regarde-toi, j'ai l'impression de retourner dès années en arrière, quand notre chère mère a mis en cendres le cœur de Daniel.

\- Ne parle pas de lui.

\- Oh que si, je vais parler de lui. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes. Tu as appris beaucoup depuis ce temps-là. Sèche tes larmes, et met toi au travail. La solution pour la ramener ne va pas venir toute seule.

Je suis aussi surprise que Régina. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle pleurait dans une ruelle, et maintenant, elle tente de motiver Régina afin de trouver un remède. Pourquoi donc ? N'est-ce pas pour elle une satisfaction de savoir Blanche et David dans une tristesse éternelle ? N'était-ce pas son but ? Je l'observe attentivement, et remarque enfin ses yeux rougis. Si je ne savais pas qui elle était, je penserai qu'elle est aussi triste que les autres par ma mort. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je viens de te le dire.

La méchante reine s'approche de mon corps, et sa main vient se poser sur ma chevelure. Ma Régina semble lutter contre une envie de la faire partir, et celle de comprendre sa présence. Tout comme Régina tout à l'heure au milieu de la rue, la méchante reine glisse ses doigts le long de mon visage. Elle me regarde si intensément que j'ai l'impression d'y voir le chagrin de la mairesse dans ses yeux. L'Evil Queen continue ses douces caresses sur mon bras, puis sur ma jambe. Sa main frôle mon corps et je sens sa magie s'exciter. Elle se positionne devant mes pieds, et d'un seul coup, ma carcasse est traversée par une nuée violette, rendant l'éclat à ma peau, et le soyeux à mes cheveux.

\- Tu viens de...

\- Oui. C'est un sort de protection contre les ravages du temps. Elle restera intacte jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une solution.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu as ta vengeance, tu devrais jubiler de plaisir, voir même, narguer les Charmants.

\- Nous avons toujours désiré nous venger. De Snow et de son berger ridicule. Pas de leur enfant. En la laissant partir dans ce monde, et en la laissant grandir tandis que le temps n'avait pas d'influence sur nous tous, nous lui avons permis de devenir cette femme extraordinaire. Une sauveuse à toute épreuve. Une mère pour Henry. Et surtout, une chance de rédemption pour notre cœur meurtrie.

\- Que veux-tu me faire comprendre ?

\- Nous avons déjà perdu Daniel, il est hors de question que ça recommence.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Régina, tu me crois vraiment sans cœur ?

\- Le mal n'a pas de cœur.

\- Tu es assez bête pour croire une chose pareille. Le bien et le mal sont complémentaires. Il ne peut pas, il y avoir que du mal, ou que du bien. Dans le bien il y a toujours une once mal. Et vise versa...

\- Pourtant, la potion... Commence Régina perplexe, avant d'être coupée par son double.

\- La potion t'a permis de te débarrasser de moi. Pas du mal en règle générale. C'est impossible. L'un sans l'autre, ça n'existe pas. Toute chose à son contraire, pour le bien, c'est pareil.

L'atmosphère, lourde à l'arrivée de l'Evil Queen, vient de chuter prodigieusement. Les poils de mes bras se dressent au frisson qui galope sur ma peau, et Régina n'ose plus parler. Elle, qui était certaine de s'être débarrassée de ses ténèbres, vient à douter. Les propos de son alter ego maléfique tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Je vois la lutte intérieure se jouer dans ses yeux, et la bataille de ses émotions la bouleverser comme jamais. Les larmes qui avaient cessé leur course, reviennent de plus belle sur les joues délicatement maquillées de la mairesse. Ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus. La soirée a été bien trop éprouvante pour elle, et Régina se laisse tomber sur la chaise derrière elle. Une main tendue vers mon visage, elle n'ose pas me toucher de peur que le charme disparaisse.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre cet enfer sentimental. Trouve la solution. Pour elle. Pour nous.

L'Evil Queen vient de souffler ses mots si tendrement, que j'ai l'impression d'entendre Régina parler à Henry. Le nuage d'émotion mauve qui flotte dans le caveau est la preuve de la sincérité de la méchante reine. Cette puissance dont tout le monde a peur, vient de baisser les armes. Vient d'avouer sa faiblesse. Vient d'ouvrir son cœur.

\- Tu éprouves la même chose que moi ?

\- Nous sommes les mêmes, Régina ! Ton cœur et le mien battent à l'unisson, parce qu'il est impossible de nous dissocier. Nos cœurs frissonnent pour les mêmes choses. Ils s'accélèrent pour les mêmes envies. Ils n'attendent qu'elle. Nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne. Il est peut-être tant de l'accepter. D'accepter ton côté sombre, et de comprendre qu'Emma t'aime pour ce que tu es. Avec les bons, et les mauvais côtés. Accepte-moi, et sauve-la.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? Le seul remède à notre situation n'a jamais été inventé, et le seul capable de le faire est mort. Quant à Emma... Je ne peux pas ressusciter les morts. Personne ne le peut. Même Rumple s'est avoué vaincu face à la mort.

\- Qui te dit de la ressusciter ?

\- S'il te plaît, ne joue pas avec les mots et dit le fond de ta penser !

Régina s'énerve et l'Evil Queen sourit. Elles s'affrontent du regard durant quelque instant, puis la méchante reine capitule. Elle n'a pas la force de se battre contre sa propre personne si Emma n'est plus là pour participer. Régina ne s'attendait pas à ça, et recule d'un pas, perturbée.

Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis stupéfaite par les révélations de son mauvais côté. En revenant de ce pays inventé de toute pièce par le souhait de l'Evil Queen, je me suis promise d'être honnête avec moi-même. J'ai alors annoncé à Régina les sentiments qui faisait vivre mon cœur pour elle. Puis je suis morte. Et maintenant qu'il est trop tard, la belle brune de mes rêves a avoué à demi-mot la réciprocité de mes sentiments, ainsi que son double maléfique. Je ne suis peut-être plus de ce monde, mais ma fierté et mon orgueil se font quand même ressentir. Que j'aimerais venir près de Régina, plonger mon regard dans le sien, et lui transmettre toute la force de mon amour pour qu'elle réussisse un tour de passe-passe contre la vie.

\- Pourquoi nous faire subir tout ça ? M'avoir poussé à tuer le comte de Monte Cristo ? Avoir retourné Zéléna contre moi, pour plus tard, vouloir t'en débarrasser ? Avoir manipulé Emma ? Menacer la ville de répandre l'eau de la Rivière des Âmes si Blanche et David ne te donnaient pas leurs cœurs, pour ensuite lancer ce sort ? Et je ne parle même pas du monde derrière les miroirs où tu nous as envoyé Emma et moi, profitant de notre captivité pour t'accaparer notre fils ! Sans compter que nous avons failli nous faire tuer par un dragon ! Et tout ça, c'est seulement depuis que tu es à Storybrooke. Je n'imagine pas le mal que tu as pu faire en plus de ça.

Régina reprend son souffle difficilement, je la vois trembler d'énervement, d'incompréhension, mais surtout de fatigue. Elle est épuisée et ça se lit sur son visage. Ma douce brune a les traits tirés, les yeux rouges et le teint terne. On pourrait croire qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des semaines, alors qu'elle a simplement trop de choses à gérer en même temps. Ma mort est la goutte d'eau qui déverse sur sa fragile stabilité un océan de peine et d'incertitude. La reine s'approche d'elle et s'assoit sur une malle près de mon corps. Son regard dans le vague laisse à penser qu'elle est en pleine réflexion, mais un timide sourire en coin vient se dessiner sur ce visage marqué par la solitude.

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis, Régina. Tu nous as séparé. Tu es sainte Régina alors que je suis la méchante de toute l'histoire. Je savais qu'avec Emma, vous déjoueriez toutes mes attaques. Quant aux Charmants, ils ne sont pas morts, il me semble...

\- Non, ils sont maudits. Pour moi, c'est pareil !

\- Tu peux régler tout ça. Accepte-moi. Accepte-nous telle que nous sommes. Toutes les deux. Ensemble. Nous étions un équilibre que tu as bouleversé. Remets les choses en ordre. Quand ça sera fait, tu pourras sauver Emma, et tous les autres si ça te chante, puis combattre Gédéon.

Régina analyse les expressions de son double, mais elle n'y voit rien de dangereux. Au contraire. Elle a la sensation de se voir, il y a de ça quelques années en arrière. On lui a donné une chance. Emma, Henry, les charmants, et tous les autres lui ont accordé une chance de plus. Alors pourquoi pas...

\- Je veux seulement... Continue la méchante reine, laissant l'hésitation prendre possession de ses cordes vocales.

\- Tu veux seulement quoi ?

\- Je veux cette chance qu'on attend depuis des années. Depuis Daniel. Je suis maintenant un être à part entière, et qui plus est, le mauvais. Tu vas avoir le droit à une fin heureuse, et pas moi ? Alors que c'est ce qu'on voulait ensemble ? Une belle et heureuse fin pour la méchante reine... Rétablit l'ordre des choses et je te dirais comment nous rendre Emma.

Les mots de la reine résonnent comme un écho assourdissant dans la tête de Régina. Elle dit vrai. Ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, c'est sa fin heureuse. Une chance pour la méchante reine. Ce qu'elle était. Je vois Régina courber le dos, jusqu'à ce que ses mains recouvrent son visage. Elle a besoin de souffler, sinon ma brune va vite être hors de contrôle. Ses jambes tremblent. Sa respiration s'accélère. Sa magie prend vie. Une onde de choc parcourt le caveau quand sans faire le moindre mouvement, Régina accepte. Elle n'a prononcé aucun mot, et pourtant, la reine sait. La reine sait que bientôt, elles ne formeront plus qu'une. Régina se lève doucement. Elle défroisse ses vêtements, pourtant impeccables, et avance vers la sortie. Elle ne se retourne pas, mais je sais pertinemment que son regard est vide.

Sans vie.

Sans émotions.

Sans couleur.

Seul l'écho de ses talons résonne dans la pièce, maintenant mortuaire, jusqu'à ce que le silence reprenne possession des lieux. Elle vient de se stopper juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, et semble peser le pour et le contre. La méchante reine a perdu du son discret sourire, tandis que dans sa tête, les questions s'entrechoquent, et le doute s'installe.

\- Prends soin d'elle. Je reviens.

Ce fut les seuls mots que Régina prononça avant de nous laisser. La méchante reine n'a même pas pris la peine de répondre, car de toute façon, elle n'aurait visiblement pas fait autrement. Le bruit sourd du cercueil en pierre que l'on remet à sa place fait légèrement vibrer les parois du sous-sol, et la méchante reine se retrouve seule. Avec moi. Mais elle ne le sait pas.

Ma magie m'emmène auprès de Régina, car je ne supporte pas la savoir seule avec sa peine. Je sais qu'elle ne fera rien de mauvais parce que ce n'est plus la même, mais j'ai ce besoin nécessaire de la voir et la garder près de moi. Si je dois vraiment partir, et quitter ceux qui me rendent meilleure, je veux passer mes dernières minutes avec celle qui me donnera le sourire pour l'éternité. Cette idée fait rouler sur ma peau des larmes d'une tristesse sans nom. Je réalise soudain que je la suis depuis près de trente minutes et que pendant tout ce temps, elle est prise de sanglot inconsolable. Nos mains se frôleraient presque, si j'étais palpable. Je tente quand même de glisser mes doigts entre les siens, afin de lui prendre la main pour lui transmettre toute ma force, mais une fois de plus, la seule chose que j'arrive à attraper, c'est du vent et rien d'autre. Pourtant, Régina s'arrête, son regard se durcit, et ses sourcils se froncent, comme j'aime les voir. Elle écoute le silence qui l'entoure, puis pivote la tête vers moi. Je ressens naître au fond de mon cœur l'espoir que nos magies peuvent se lier, même à travers la mort.

\- Emma... Murmure-t-elle dans un souffle d'espérance.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Je suis là ! N'abandonne pas Régina ! S'il te plaît.

\- Emma... Je suis tellement désolée.

Nous sommes presque arrivées à la mairie et je vois bien que ses forces la délaissent petit à petit, mais trop rapidement à mon goût. La belle brune s'écroule sous le poids du deuil et je suis terrassée par la culpabilité, car sans mon côté borné, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là.

\- Non, redresse-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lâcher, j'ai besoin de...

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Emma. Me coupe-t-elle sans le savoir, avant de poursuivre, un brin d'énervement dans la voix. Si je n'avais pas été si stupide, si têtue, si fière, je ne me serais pas cachée derrière une façade froide et des sentiments illusoires. La méchante reine et la sauveuse... Crache-t-elle presque avec un dégoût exagéré. Ça sonne comme un titre de mauvais conte pour enfants, ou la sauveuse libère tout un royaume en détruisant la méchante de l'histoire. Mais certainement pas comme une histoire d'amour entre les deux personnages. Comment j'aurais pu croire, imaginer, rêver que tu partagerais ce que me hurle mon cœur depuis bien longtemps.

\- Mais c'est le cas ! Pour moi, ça n'a rien d'un mauvais conte. Ça pourrait être notre histoire, notre fin heureuse... Ça aurait pu...

Je souffle dans un sanglot avant de l'entendre reprendre sa respiration. Elle a besoin d'extérioriser ce qui la ronge de l'intérieur sans que quelqu'un en soit témoin. Il fait nuit, et cette soirée tragique restera dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rejoigne. Je l'espère.

\- Stop, j'arrête. Ma quête vers ma belle et utopique fin heureuse se termine ce soir. Je n'ai pas été capable de lui tendre les bras tandis que tu étais juste devant moi, alors c'est fini. Je resterai avec le souvenir de ton sourire, de tes colères, de ta bravoure et de tes aveux. Je te promets de trouver une solution pour tes parents, mais ensuite, je ne veux plus entendre parler du véritable amour, d'une fin heureuse ou d'une autre connerie de ce genre. Ce n'est pas pour moi...

Régina se relève difficilement, trop éprouvé par une vérité qu'elle s'efforce à accepter. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, car de toute façon, mes supplications lui sont muettes. Nous arrivons rapidement dans son bureau à la mairie, et elle prend place sur son fauteuil en cuir. La tête basculée en arrière, elle scrute le plafond comme s'il allait lui donner la solution à tous ses problèmes.

D'un mouvement fluide et maîtrisé de la main droite, Régina fait apparaître le livre d'Henry. Celui par qui tout à commencer. Celui qui avait pour but de rendre espoir à Henry dans les moments les plus difficiles. Celui qui causait tant de joie, mais aussi tant de peine. La brune avait voulu le détruire en apprenant la réelle signification de ce bouquin, puis elle avait essayé d'en apprendre tous les rouages afin d'accéder, elle aussi, à sa fin heureuse. Ils ont tous été maudits quand un second livre a été écrit, mais maintenant, ce qu'elle veut, c'est relire son histoire. Celle de la princesse Régina, naïve et amoureuse, devenue, après mille et un plans aussi machiavélique les uns que les autres, la méchante reine destructrice et intransigeante. Régina caresse du bout de ses doigts les lettres en couleurs d'or, avant de l'ouvrir et de se plonger dans le récit. Plus elle lit son histoire, plus elle comprend son erreur. Ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, est avant tout grâce à son parcours chaotique. Elle a connu le mal, le fond, le désespoir, c'est ainsi qu'elle a pu remonter grâce à Henry, puis à Emma.

Son passé ne peut pas être évincé par une simple potion magique. Que son mauvais côté fasse partie d'elle ou non, elle sera toujours la méchante reine de leur forêt enchantée. Alors qu'elle regarde attentivement une illustration la représentant sur le balcon de son château, elle réalise enfin que c'était une bêtise monumentale de vouloir détruire une partie d'elle. Elle sait vivre avec. Elle sait contenir des excès de fureur pour lesquels elle était très connue. Elle sait qu'avec Henry à ses côtés, elle n'aurait jamais fait marche arrière. Et encore moins avec Emma.

Alors que je la regarde amoureusement, je sens ma poitrine me serrer et mon souffle se couper. Sachant que je suis déjà morte, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive et pourtant, j'ai la sensation de perdre la vie une fois de plus. Puis, d'un seul coup, une perception physique que j'ai connue auparavant me rappelle à ces souvenirs douloureux. Quelqu'un m'a arraché le cœur. La première fois, c'était dans la forêt enchantée devant le lac Nostos et Cora avait échoué grâce à ma magie. La seconde fois, c'était à ma demande. Dans l'espoir de ressusciter Killian, j'avais demandé à Régina de séparer mon cœur en deux, afin de lui en offrir la moitié. En vain. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. La troisième et dernière fois, c'était Hadès pour me permettre de récupérer l'ambroisie. Il y a quelque chose différent cette fois-ci. Je suis déjà morte, alors à quoi peut bien servir mon cœur éteint pour quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, je me souviens que la méchante reine est restée seule avec mon corps. Et donc, mon cœur. Tout cela n'était que subterfuge pour que nous baissions la garde et offrir à l'ennemi un menu de choix.

La colère et la douleur m'envahissent si fortement que lorsque je tente de me faire entendre auprès de Régina, toujours plonger dans le livre. À plusieurs reprises, j'essaie de frapper le bureau de la mairesse, mais à chaque coup, ma main passe a travers le vernis du bois. Je hurle fort. Je crie aussi fort que je le peux et pourtant, rien n'y fait. Je ne désespère pas. J'ai besoin qu'elle retourne au caveau, et je n'arrêterai pas avant. Alors que dans un cri, je lève le poing pour l'écraser une fois de plus, je sens ma magie œuvrer en moi. La déflagration est minime, mais j'ai réussi. J'ai le regard fixé sur ma main repliée, et posée sur le chêne centenaire. C'est Régina qui me sort de ma transe quand je l'entends murmurer mon prénom.

\- Emma...

Puis le répéter.

\- Emma !

Puis le crier.

\- EMMA !

Elle vient de disparaître dans une tornade de fumée violette, et mon sourire ne peut pas être retenu. Elle m'a entendu. Je me redresse alors et rejoins le caveau par le même procédé. Que c'est pratique de connaître la magie, et de savoir l'utiliser. Quand j'arrive dans le caveau familial de Régina, j'ai la surprise de voir ma belle brune une boîte à cœur dans les mains et la reine devant la mairesse. Elle surveille la porte secrète et semble lancer un charme sur celle-ci.

\- Régina ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La concernée sort de ses rêveries et fait disparaître la boîte ainsi que mon cœur par la même occasion. Pour le protéger sans doute... C'est alors que j'entends les coups de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quelqu'un tente de pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire de chagrin et visiblement, la reine fait tout son possible pour nous protéger. Je ne remarque que maintenant le voile violacé qui scintille sur le mur, signe de la puissante magie en action, mais cela ne semble pas être suffisant. Régina s'approche doucement, encore craintive et méfiante, mais si elle veut protéger cet endroit, elle doit s'allier à son double. Il est évident que sa magie n'est plus aussi étincelante qu'avant, tout comme celle de la reine que j'imaginais bien plus dévastatrice. La main tendue vers elle, l'Evil Queen offre l'assurance de réaliser ce qu'elles souhaitent toutes les deux, protéger mon corps du monde extérieur. Deux petits mots résonnent encore dans sa tête, "Accepte-moi". Alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour s'en séparer, Régina n'a pas d'autres solutions que de l'accepter de nouveau. Ensemble, elles ne forment qu'une. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être, et c'est ainsi qu'elles doivent se terminer. Alors, en hochant la tête pour dire oui, Régina glisse sa main dans celle de la reine, joignant sa magie à la sienne.

La force de leur magie se décuple et c'est une vague foudroyante qui vient s'abattre sur le mur de pierre. Le sort se met en place sans aucune résistance supplémentaire. Leurs mains jointes sont entourées d'un halo de lumière blanche et cela me surprend beaucoup. Je viens d'assister à toute la scène et je n'en reviens pas. Moi qui pensais que Régina était terriblement puissante, je me rends compte que je ne connais que la surface de l'iceberg. Quand Régina décide d'utiliser sa magie à bon escient, elle est incroyable. Elles viennent de s'associer pour me protéger. Pour une même cause. Cette aura autour de leurs mains, prend de plus en plus d'importance si bien que la reine y apporte sa seconde main avant de capter le regard perturbé de Régina.

\- Merci.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Confesse Régina, en parlant de la potion, avant de joindre elle aussi sa seconde main dans le spectre de lumière.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard... Notre cœur est la clé, Régina. Crois en toi, et la puissance de notre amour. Supplie la reine en glissant son regard noir et passionné vers ma dépouille.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, juste à croire en nous. Je sais que mon discours ressemble fortement à ce que Snow pourrait dire, mais malheureusement, elle a raison. Nous avons eu tort toutes ces années. Je ne regrette rien, car aujourd'hui, nous pouvons être heureuses. Le temps n'a pas d'incidence sur Emma, alors ouvre-lui ton cœur. Donne-lui ton cœur pour qu'elle comprenne où est sa place.

Régina ne répond pas, et j'ai peur de comprendre où veut en venir la reine. La belle brune semble déchiffrer les mots de son alter ego et ferme les yeux. Le climat dans le caveau vient de passer un grade supérieur. Les deux femmes se font face dans une absolue confiance, jusqu'à ce que Régina rompe le contact de leurs mains avant de le renouer dans une étreinte féroce. Ses bras sont enroulés autour du cou de la reine.

Autour de sa moitié.

Autour de ses responsabilités.

Autour de son choix.

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas regarder ce moment si particulier et qui n'appartient qu'à elles. Je l'ai accepté moi aussi. La méchante reine est celle à qui nous avons déjà accordés nos pardons, offert une chance et appris à aimer. Les deux êtres semblent ne former plus qu'une dans cet enlacement ceinturé par leurs alchimies qui se lient de plus en plus. Ma propre magie s'éveille sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit et une lueur blanche immaculée prend vie au creux de mes mains. Je suis mon instinct et m'approche lentement d'elles. Je lève mes mains, une vers chacune d'elle, et sans rien contrôler, ma magie explose dans une luminescence qui m'éblouit. Fermant fortement les yeux et tournant la tête, je laisse les événements se passer, en attendant que le calme revienne.

La pièce est emplie de magie. Une magie si rare et si pure que Régina ne l'a jamais vu à l'œuvre. La mairesse remarque alors autour d'elles des traces de magie blanche dont les empreintes dorées n'appartiennent qu'à une seule personne. Emma. Son timide sourire s'anime sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Emma...

La reine et Régina prononcent en même temps le prénom de la blonde et cela sonne comme une ultime envie suprême de ne former plus qu'une pour sauver leur amour. Les magies noire et blanche s'accélèrent, s'entrelacent, tournoient autour des deux magiciennes.

Ce que j'ai devant les yeux me fait un peu penser à ce maelström venteux dont j'ai été victime quand les ténèbres ont fait de moi la nouvelle ténébreuse, sur la place de l'horloge. À la différence que la lueur n'a rien de maléfique, bien au contraire. L'alliance du mauve et du doré forment une harmonie parfaite, et offre une confiance inespérée. Enfin, alors que le tourbillon est à son apogée, il disparaît. Le silence s'installe et je remarque qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux. Régina et moi. L'Evil Queen a disparu.

Régina regarde ses mains tenant le vide devant elle et la brune comprend que l'impossible vient d'arriver. Elle a récupéré la moitié de son être et les ténèbres faisant de la mairesse ce qu'elle est réellement. La Régina Mills que tout le monde connaît et que tout le monde a accepté. Alors qu'on se croyait tranquille, le bruit de l'autre côté reprend. Je suis la première à rejoindre le couloir du caveau pour y découvrir Killian, les yeux rouges et emplis de colère. Sa détresse est sans nom et cela me brise le cœur. Il est anéanti par ma mort et je me sens coupable du mensonge dans lequel je l'ai plongé. Il ne mérite certainement pas tout ça.

\- SORCIÈRE ! Hurle-t-il de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Régina apparaisse entre Killian et moi.

\- Inutile de crier. Dit-elle si calmement que cela m'inquiète. Un peu comme le calme avant la tempête, le silence avant le tonnerre.

\- Où est-elle ? Je viens la chercher. Elle doit être avec moi.

\- Tu reviens là-dessus ? Je pensais avoir été clair ! Emma reste avec moi, et le restera toujours.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter plus d'une heure dans la même pièce sans que les tensions montent.

\- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, Crochet. Lance Régina plus fébrile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé si bien que son adversaire le remarque.

\- Explique-toi. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Je veux savoir.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Au contraire, je crois que si. S'il te plaît... Insiste-t-il poliment, faisant ainsi un pas symbolique vers la mairesse.

Killian semble perdu. Il n'y a plus aucune colère dans ses yeux. Juste de la tristesse et peut-être même, une once de jalousie. Quant à Régina, elle paraît soumise à bons nombres d'interrogation. Le silence doit lui permettre de peser le pour et le contre. Et dieu seul sait combien elle aimerait achever ce pirate et se sentir hautement supérieur, mais les derniers événements viennent à reconsidérer sa façon d'agir. Je vois sa poitrine se gonfler. Sa décision est prise. Honteusement, je la remercie. Je n'ai pas eu à faire cette démarche horrible, et même si Killian va être détruit, il saura la vérité.

\- Elle m'a avoué ses sentiments. Dit-elle simplement et d'une voix douce, presque feutrée par la confidence.

\- Ses sentiments de quoi ? Et pour qui ?

\- Elle m'a clairement dit, qu'elle était amoureuse... de moi.

Ça y est. La bombe est lancée et Killian vient de la percuter de plein fouet. Son visage est figé dans le temps tant ses expressions n'émettent plus aucun signal. Avec Régina, j'attends qu'il réagisse. Ça ne vient pas. Pendant un instant, je pense même à une malédiction sortie de nulle part, tellement Crochet n'a aucune réaction. Puis ses yeux commencent doucement à clignoter, tandis que sa main valide passe dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage. À présent sur sa bouche, je comprends qu'il accuse le coup. Son apparence fait tellement froide, que cela m'inquiète. Doit-on s'attendre au revers de la médaille, ou va-t-il simplement accepter ?

\- Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas...?

\- Quel but aurais-je à ça ?

\- Je n'sais pas. L'offrir en présent à la méchante reine peut-être !

\- Pour cette accusation, tu arrives trop tard. Elle n'est plus là.

\- Qui n'est plus là ? Emma ou...

\- La sorcière... Comme tu aimes l'appeler. Enfin, m'appeler.

\- Elle... Vous... Bégaie-t-il sans pouvoir être capable d'assembler une phrase cohérente.

\- Oui, nous ne formons de nouveau plus qu'une. Et non je ne saurais t'expliquer. Et même si je comprenais comment nous avons réussi, je pense qu'il y a plus urgent. Je crois savoir comment sauver Emma, et peut-être même les Charmants. Explique Régina, enfin fière d'être ce qu'elle est.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ? Parce que crois-moi que si c'est le cas, je te poursuivrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

\- Tu cachais bien ton jeu ! Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ne lui en veux pas. Moi-même, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ce que je pouvais ressentir.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Demande Crochet à peine surpris par l'évidence.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Killian. Mais, je vais être honnête parce qu'Emma aurait sûrement voulu qu'on le soit. Alors... oui. Avoue timidement Régina me faisant rougir par la même occasion. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

\- Merci...

Killian prend plutôt bien la nouvelle. J'ai eu tort de ne pas lui faire confiance, car c'est quelqu'un de juste et qui sait accepter sa défaite. Il hoche plusieurs fois la tête de bas en haut exprimant son consentement, car je le sais, tout ce qu'il désire, c'est mon bonheur. Même s'il est trop tard. Mon âme revient à ma famille et là où mon cœur a choisi sa place. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus, la tête basse et le palpitant en berne. Mais avant de sortir définitivement du caveau, il marque une pause et tourne légèrement la tête afin de s'adresser à ma jolie brune.

\- Si tu la sauves, s'il te plaît, ne la fait pas souffrir. Sinon, laisse-la en paix.

Régina ne répond pas. Elle sait par expérience que les mots sont simplement des sons qui s'envolent avec le vent, effaçant ainsi la signification d'une promesse ou d'un accord. Ce n'est, en aucun cas, concret, comme la force d'acte. Alors elle le laisse partir.

Sans un mot.

Sans un regret.

Régina patiente jusqu'à être certaine qu'il soit parti. Elle ne lâche pas des yeux la porte par laquelle vient de disparaître Killian, comme si la laisser quelques secondes sans surveillance permettrait au trouble fait de se faufiler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Dans un bruit sourd, j'entends, du sous-sol, le claquement de la lourde porte principale du caveau qui vient de se refermer. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais moi aussi attendu, guettant le chemin de la sortie, que Crochet tourne définitivement les talons. Puis, dans le silence religieux du couloir, j'entends un timide sanglot. Régina se remet à pleurer. Cette nuit semble interminable et les épreuves s'accumulent de plus en plus. Le seuil critique de Régina est sur le point d'être dépassé, mais elle tient bon. Les quelques larmes qu'elle laisse échapper, loin des yeux de tous, lui permettent simplement de d'évacuer une pression trop importante.

Du revers de la main, elle essuie ses larmes encombrantes et disparaît dans son nuage de fumée. Je la soupçonne d'adorer faire ça et d'aimer la sensation de vertige que cela procure, car elle aurait très bien pu utiliser la porte cachée sur sa gauche. Quoiqu'il en soit, je la retrouve de l'autre côté, près de moi, caressant mes cheveux, dont quelques mèches rebelles refusent de se laisser faire. J'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un dormir. Je parais si paisible, que je croirais presque que je suis en train de rêver.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit partagé...

Je fronce les sourcils après ses mots, puis je les comprends quand elle se penche lentement vers mon visage. Une de ses mains vient caresser mon front avant de se perdre dans la multitude de mèches blondes, tandis que son autre main s'est arrêtée sur ma poitrine, juste à l'emplacement de mon cœur. La douceur et la tendresse qu'elle dégage en me cajolant me fait tomber un peu plus. Me rend un peu plus folle d'elle. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et ses yeux se ferment. À l'instant même où ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, j'ai la sensation que le temps vient d'être arrêté par Cronos lui-même. Si c'est ça mourir, alors je ne regrette rien. La scène devant moi est inespérée. Même si je n'ai pas la chance de goûter ses lèvres, j'aurai eu le plaisir de la voir m'embrasser.

Mais comme je m'en doutais, il ne se passe rien. Les secondes s'égrainent dans le sablier du temps et Régina refuse d'abandonner. Plusieurs fois, elle éloigne ses lèvres avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Encore et encore. Mais chaque tentative est vaine, et chaque tentative fait naître un peu plus les larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolée. Murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres avant de caresser ma joue avec la sienne et d'enfouir son visage au creux de mon cou. J'aimerais que tu me serres dans tes bras. Que tu me dis que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. J'aimerais que tu me parles comme seule toi, c'est le faire. Que tu me réconfortes malgré mon obstination à ne pas vouloir t'écouter. J'aimerais voir le vert profond de tes yeux une dernière fois. T'entendre me répéter tes derniers mots. Te serrer dans mes bras au moins une fois, pour garder l'empreinte de ton étreinte et la force de tes bras dans mes plus beaux souvenirs. J'aimerais que tu répondes à mes baisers. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais... Continue-t-elle de me chuchoter à l'oreille en laissant sa tristesse humidifier ma joue et quelques mèches de cheveux sur le passage de ses perles iodées.

\- Emma. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire. S'il y a une infime chance que ça marche, je dois essayer.

Je fronce les yeux, car je ne comprends pas ses paroles. Puis, avant même que je me pose trop de questions, une boîte à cœur enchanté apparaît à côté de ma dépouille. Je guette chacun des gestes de Régina, pas par crainte de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire, car j'ai confiance en elle, mais par angoisse de ce que la mairesse serait prête à s'infliger, pour me réveiller. Nous sommes chacune d'un côté de mon corps. Si je n'étais pas morte, j'aurais l'impression d'assister à un sacrifice au cours d'un rite d'une secte morbide.

Quand Régina ouvre la boîte devant elle, je suis étonnée de la voir vide. Ce n'est pas ma boîte. Alors à quoi va lui servir celle-ci ? La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver lorsque je vois ma douce brune s'ôter le cœur elle-même. Le hoquet de surprise me coupe la respiration et mes yeux s'écarquillent tous ronds. J'essaie de lui prendre des mains, mais mon état fantomatique m'en empêche et je n'ai plus la force d'invoquer ma magie si vivement pour la faire réagir. Je ne peux que subir ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Le cœur de Régina a retrouvé sa noirceur et le poids de ses erreurs. Mais il est beau. Les teintes de noires montrent son passé tumultueux et particulièrement difficile, alors que les traces blanches lui indiquent la bonne voie. Au milieu de tout ça, le rouge éclatant indique son envie irrépressible de se battre et fait rayonner le palpitant.

Mes larmes montent sans que je ne puisse les retenir tandis qu'un second coffret apparaît juste à côté du premier. Du plat de la main, j'efface les sillons humides sur mes joues et le regarde attentivement. Il m'appelle. Sans même être ouvert, je sais ce qu'il renferme. Régina l'ouvre doucement, comme pour ne pas abîmer le précieux trésor qu'il protège, et je l'aperçois. Il est rouge, mais il ne brille plus. À côté du sien, le mien est terne et sans vie. C'est difficile à accepter. Je prends enfin conscience que je ne suis plus là pour les autres et je dois me faire une raison. Je sais que Régina fera son maximum, mais je préfère ne pas crier victoire trop vite et accepter que je ne puisse jamais revenir.

Les choses s'accélèrent quand, la brune saisit de nouveau son cœur entre ses mains et force dessus. Je vois son visage se déformer par le mal qu'elle endure et un cri de douleur résonne dans la pièce, à l'instant même où son cœur se casse en deux. Elle respire difficilement et son visage reste marqué par l'épreuve qu'elle vient de s'infliger. Si la population pouvait voir ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour me sauver, les quelques crédules récalcitrants à croire en sa rédemption changeraient d'avis sans hésiter. Malgré tout, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a en tête. Seuls les vrais amours assez puissants peuvent se partager un cœur. Comme mes parents. Je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas de toutes mes forces, mais la magie d'un véritable amour ne s'invente pas par envie. Il est là. Il naît d'un regard et se nourrit chaque jour. C'est loin d'avoir été notre cas lors de notre première rencontre. Nous nous sommes affrontées à plusieurs reprises et pour diverses raisons, alors même si je l'espère, je doute que son objectif soit la bonne solution.

Puis elle repose les deux parties séparées de son cœur enchanté dans sa boîte et attrape délicatement le mien. Elle le regarde attentivement, suivant du regard l'once de magie qui flotte encore en lui. Elle souffle longuement afin d'évacuer le trop-plein de stress et positionne ses mains afin de suivre le même procédé qu'avec son palpitant. La douleur que je ressens est bien minime contrairement à tout à l'heure quand l'Evil Queen me l'a arraché. Soudain, je l'entends se briser. Régina vient de le séparer en deux et dans chacune de ses mains se trouve une moitié de mon cœur. Elle repose délicatement les deux parties du palpitant dans la boîte avant de me regarder intensément.

\- Ne m'en veux pas... Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je te promets de te laisser en paix et de chercher autrement une solution plus réalisable. Me prévient-elle en m'offrant un autre baiser léger avant de se redresser.

De sa main gauche, elle saisit une moitié de son cœur alors que de sa main droite, Régina attrape doucement une moitié du mien. Lentement, elle les approche afin de les mettre en face-à-face et je sens la magie des deux parties s'activer. Un jet de magie pourpre s'échappe du palpitant amoindri de la mairesse, jusqu'à retrouver le mien, dont la magie blanche peine à s'envoler. Au lieu de l'étouffer, j'ai l'impression que ma magie se nourrit de ce que lui apporte Régina, si bien qu'en quelques minutes, un jet similaire à celui de ma douce brune prend vie au sein de mon cœur. Les deux magies s'entrelacent, se lient et s'épousent naturellement.

Comme si elles se complétaient.

Comme si elles s'attendaient.

Comme si elles se désiraient.

Régina finit par réduire la distance entre les deux moitiés, jusqu'à les joindre et les sceller. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser cela possible. Former un nouveau cœur. Aux creux de ses mains, Régina détient ce qui pourrait me réveiller et me ramener auprès d'elle. Elle le regarde avec appréhension. Je la soupçonne d'avoir peur des conséquences aussi bien en cas de réussite, qu'en cas d'échec.

La moitié de Régina s'agite, donnant des impulsions magiques de mon côté. Doucement, je distingue que mon cœur reprendre une couleur plus vive. Là où l'obscurité s'était installée, la lumière reprend vie délicatement, rendant à ma moitié, le rouge éclatant d'un cœur vaillant. Si quelqu'un pouvait voir ce cœur enchanté, il ne pourrait pas deviner ce qu'il vient de se produire. La seule chose qu'il pourrait voir, c'est le mariage parfait de la magie blanche et noire, danser une valse virevoltante, s'enlacer indéfiniment et fusionner pour ne faire qu'une seule et unique puissance.

Le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de Régina est une première victoire. Elle ne pensait pas cela possible et pourtant, elle vient de raviver mon cœur. Rien n'est encore gagné, et elle le sait. Son divin sourire s'efface quand elle approche le cœur de ma poitrine afin de me l'offrir. J'ai peur aussi. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? J'ai déjà été victime de la magie noire et je connais l'impact néfaste qu'elle peut avoir sur moi. Mais là, elle est dosée par ma propre magie... Je suis dans l'incertitude et le flou total. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Quelques secondes de plus et le cœur rouge vermeil disparaît dans ma poitrine. L'attente est longue.

Interminable.

Stressante.

Horrible.

Deux minutes viennent de s'écouler et je suis toujours là. Entre le paradis et l'enfer. Entre la vie et la mort. Entre les bras de la faucheuse et ceux de Régina. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Notre amour n'est pas assez puissant pour combattre la mort elle-même et déjoué le sort de la vie. Lasse, Régina baisse la tête, vaincue. Ses gestes sont dictés par les nerfs, car elle n'a plus la conscience d'agir pour elle. Ma douce Régina regroupe dans une des boîtes à cœur les deux moitiés qu'il reste et referme le coffret en bois. La mairesse semble ne pas accepter ce nouveau cœur qui n'a pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- À quoi bon...? Murmure-t-elle, la voix aiguë, emplie de tristesse et de déception, en caressant du bout des doigts les lettres de son prénom qui se sculptent magiquement sur le bois de la boîte.

D'un tour de poignet, elle fait disparaître la boîte vide et s'éloigne de moi. Dans un coin de la pièce, Régina fait apparaître une colonne de marbre noire et grise, sur laquelle repose une cage dorée. Ma brune y glisse le coffret restant à l'intérieur avant de lancer sur la cage un charme de protection. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui lié par le sang. Du bout des doigts, elle frôle la cage qui emprisonnera son cœur, qui, sans l'amour d'Emma, ne lui sert à rien. Elle aura toujours cette attention maternelle envers Henry et cet amour inébranlable, mais elle ne veut plus ressentir ce qui la blesse en ce moment même. Dans une dernière larme, Régina ferme les yeux, acceptant son échec, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Je reviendrai demain. Me dit-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

Sans un regard de plus, la mairesse ferme la porte trompe-l'œil, me laissant seule dans l'obscurité la plus totale. J'entends le son de ses pas sur le carrelage s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je n'ai plus la force de la suivre. Et sincèrement, j'ai besoin d'être seule. De comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et ce qu'il adviendra par la suite. Je suis là, seule dans le noir, dans un écrin de solitude, dans une bulle de fatalité, comme l'a été une grande partie de ma vie. Quelle ironie du sort... Commencer ma vie seule et la clôturer de la même manière. Même si Régina, ma famille et mes amis sont près de moi, mon aspect me prive d'eux et ne m'offre que l'isolement. Je vais, dès le levé du jour, passer un maximum du temps qu'il me reste dans cet état, auprès d'eux. C'est la seule chose à faire. Patienter.

Alors que pour faire passer le temps, je m'amuse à faire apparaître une lumière blanche aux creux de mes mains, ma magie devient incontrôlable. J'essaie tant bien que mal de contenir l'énergie que mon corps développe, mais la puissance croît à une vitesse fulgurante. En moi, coule la magie blanche, mais aussi la magie noire. Cette dynamique virulente m'assaille sans que je ne puisse rien faire. C'est elle qui me contrôle et qui prend vie dans chaque cellule de mon être. Jusqu'au plus petit cheveu. Contrairement à la force qui se développe, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai une sensation de confiance qui s'installe en moi, comme si la magie me disait de ne pas craindre les événements à suivre.

Je regarde mes mains, dont la magie est expulsée, et je constate sans peine qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus transparentes. Je disparais. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'être avec ma famille et j'en souffre. Je veux les voir une dernière fois, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, je n'aurais pas à supporter leur tristesse et leur regard plein de larmes. Les secondes passent et je sens mon corps devenir de plus en plus léger. Guidée par la magie, le spectre que je suis devenue s'approche de ma carcasse sans vie et je me sens aspirée. Puis, toute force me quitte, ma tête tourne et mes yeux se ferment. Je suis plongée dans le noir et mon inconscient s'envole.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, j'ai la sensation de peser une tonne et d'avoir dormi pendant des semaines. Il m'est impossible de bouger le moindre petit doigt ou orteil. Je fixe ce qu'il y a devant moi en tentant de me remémorer les événements passés. La seule chose qui tourne dans ma tête est notre retour à Storybrooke, mes aveux et mon combat. Je suis couchée. Je suis sûrement morte. Plus les minutes passent, plus mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Je distingue du coin de l'œil un rayon de lumière rouge qui me force à bouger la tête. C'est là que je remarque une cage dans laquelle est enfermé cet éclat de lumière rouge.

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me bouger de là. C'est dur et terriblement éprouvant, mais je me déplace petit à petit. J'ai la sensation que mes muscles se consument jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même et que mon cœur n'est pas assez rapide pour fournir en puissance. Malgré tout, j'arrive à m'asseoir sur le rebord de la table en pierre. Je respire comme si je venais de courir le marathon de New-York, et le tout, en sprint. Je cracherais presque mes poumons, tant j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je suis déjà démoralisée quand je vois les quelques mètres qui me séparent de cette cage à oiseaux. Puis je me souviens qu'en plus d'être la sauveuse, je suis une magicienne.

Je me concentre donc sur la cage et d'un mouvement du poignet, tente de la faire apparaître à côté de moi. Mais je stoppe tout quand j'aperçois que ma magie n'est pas vraiment la mienne. Elle n'est plus d'un blanc éclat. Elle a cette petite touche indéchiffrable qui pourtant ne vous effraie pas. Elle a cette sensation d'une nouvelle découverte. Elle est plus forte et plus imposante. Je la sens naviguer en moi, prendre possession de moi comme si je n'étais que son hôte. J'essaie une seconde fois de la manipuler et je me rends compte qu'elle est tout aussi gérable que celle d'avant. Ayant conscience de ce fait, ma concentration s'attarde sur cette cage qui est devenu mon seul objectif. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à la téléporter jusqu'à moi. Une sorte de sort la protège et il est assez puissant pour résister à ma plus grande force. Même si je sens que je ne suis pas au maximum, cette cage me résistera quoi que je fasse. Il ne me reste qu'une seule option, me lever.

Doucement, je pose un pied sur le sol carrelé, puis le second. Mes bras soutiennent tout mon poids tellement je m'agrippe à la table sur laquelle j'étais couchée. J'ai peur de lâcher sous peine de m'écrouler lourdement, alors, lentement, je décharge une main, puis deux et constate que mes jambes semblent tenir. Finalement, ce n'est qu'une horrible sensation que j'espère va rapidement disparaître. Un pas après l'autre, je me déplace à tâtons dans le noir n'ayant que pour seul point d'ancrage, cette fameuse lueur rouge qui m'appelle. J'y suis enfin, mais je ne vois pas grand chose, alors, d'un simple mouvement de la main, l'obscurité voit naître une multitude incroyable de point lumineux, me permettant d'y voir plus clair. C'est seulement à ce moment-là, que je me dis que j'aurais pu faire ça plus tôt.

J'observe les alentours et découvre enfin que je suis dans une pièce relativement neutre, bien qu'elle soit légèrement sombre et malheureusement sans fenêtre. Mes yeux se posent enfin sur ce que je cherchais et me révèle un coffret en bois comme ceux que Régina utilisait pour y enfermer les cœurs qu'elles possédaient. La gravure sculptée me fait froncer les sourcils, car je ne comprends pas pourquoi le prénom de Régina trône dessus. Puis comme un flash, tout me revient en mémoire. Tout jusqu'à maintenant. Je regarde mes mains comme pour réaliser qu'elles sont bien là avant de les glisser dans mes cheveux. Je réalise enfin que je suis là.

Bien réelle.

Bien vivante.

Elle a réussi.

Mon sourire naît et prend possession de mon visage l'illuminant comme jamais. Soudain, je me rappelle ce qui se niche dans ma poitrine et les conséquences que cela implique. Régina a dû revenir en arrière pour me sauver et je comprends la difficulté que cela a dû être, car je ressens désormais sa douleur. D'autant plus qu'elle pense avoir échoué avec moi. Je tente du mieux que je peux de lui faire comprendre, par nos magies liées, que je suis de retour, mais en vain. La lueur rouge dans la boîte me rappelle qu'elle n'a pas son cœur. Je dois à tout prix la retrouver, mais d'abord, je veux voir mon fils. Je ne sais absolument pas quelle heure il est, mais je m'en fous complètement. Je pense fort à lui et dans un nuage pourpre, blanc et doré, je disparais.

J'atterris dans mon ancienne chambre au loft chez Mary-Margaret et David. Henry est là couché sur le lit. J'entends ses sanglots et dieu que cela me fait mal. Il n'a pas entendu mon arrivée si bien que je doute quelques secondes de mon retour.

\- Henry...

Je murmure si doucement que je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu, mais ses reniflements s'arrêtent. Il se retourne vers moi et son regard n'a pas de prix. Il n'en croît pas ses yeux si bien qu'il n'ose pas bouger par crainte de me voir disparaître.

\- Henry... Je suis là. Viens !

\- Maman...!? Demande-t-il pour être sûr de s'adresser à la bonne personne.

\- Oui !

Le jeune garçon se précipite dans mes bras jusqu'à nous faire vaciller. Ses pleurs n'ont plus la même connotation. N'ont plus la même mélodie. Son sourire et son rire enchantent ses larmes de bonheur.

\- Tu étais...

\- Je ne le suis plus.

\- Mais comment ?

\- On discutera de tout ça, je te le promets. Et de bien d'autres choses aussi. Je ne veux plus mentir, où me cacher. Je veux que mes proches sachent ce que je ressens. À commencer par toi. Je suis tellement désolée Henry pour tout ce que tu as vécu par ma faute. Aujourd'hui, tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire. Un auteur responsable. Un fils remarquable. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps loin de toi. Je t'aime si fort Henry. Je te promets de toujours être là pour toi et de ne plus abandonner ou fuir par simplicité. Nous avons une grande famille peu banale, et aussi compliquée soit-elle, mais c'est la nôtre. Et j'en suis fière, car c'est grâce à toi, tout ça.

\- Maman !

Le jeune brun me serre plus fortement dans ses bras laissant ses larmes évacuer sa peur, sa tristesse et son désespoir. Des bruits de pas rapide se font entendre dans les escaliers et nous avons juste le temps de nous éloigner de quelques centimètres que la porte s'ouvre sur David, choqué.

\- Emma ! Tu es...

\- Oui, papa...

\- Oh ma fille ! S'exclame-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes de joie et de soulagement.

David s'approche de nous à grand pas et nous encercle de ses bras protecteurs. Je les avais tellement désirés après ma mort, que même si j'ai encore un peu de mal avec un rapprochement si soudain, je me laisse envahir par le bien-être du réconfort provoqué par un parent. Dieu que c'est reposant de ne plus se cacher derrière une façade qui ne sert à rien.

\- Comment as-tu réussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi... Je lui avoue en me reculant légèrement, juste ce qu'il faut pour planter mon regard dans ses océans bleu azur.

\- Régina ! Mon dieu ! Elle est bien plus puissante que nous l'avions imaginé.

\- Plus encore. Réponds-je en songeant que dorénavant, elle possède également ma magie, mais ça, je le garde pour moi. Pour le moment. Nous vous expliquerons tout, c'est promis.

\- D'accord. Heureusement que ta mère dort !

\- Elle a la meilleure place en ce moment ! Ajoute Henry en baillant la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ta mère t'a jamais dit de mettre ta main devant ta bouche ?

\- Elle n'est pas là ! Me répond-il avec un brin de malice et de sournoiserie dans le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ce n'est pas parce que notre famille a été bousculée qu'il faut en oublier tes bonnes manières ! Elle me tuerait si tu te laissais aller.

\- Mais elle te ramènerait ensuite. Insinue-t-il dans un clin d'œil grossier.

\- Va te recoucher insolent ! Nous discuterons demain.

\- Maman, attend...

\- Je suis bien là Henry. Je suis là.

Il s'engouffre une fois de plus dans mes bras, glissant les siens autour de ma taille. J'aurais toujours le souvenir de ce petit garçon effectuant ce geste, même si aujourd'hui sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux doux et agréablement parfumés avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe pour lui indiquer d'aller se coucher. Sans en attendre davantage, il se faufile sous les draps et ferme rapidement les yeux. Serein de savoir sa mère vivante. Je redescend au salon bras dessus dessous avec mon père, chacun de nous remerciant Régina pour cette seconde chance.

\- Maman ne va rien comprendre quand elle se réveillera.

\- Ça va être difficile de lui expliquer. Tu pourras t'en charger ? Je ne veux pas lui écrire ce genre de chose. Elle serait capable de comprendre de travers. Tu connais ta mère...!?

\- Oui papa. Je réponds dans un rire feutré, amusé par les propos réels de mon géniteur.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de "papa" et de "maman"...

\- Disons que j'ai beaucoup de retard avec ça. Vous m'avez terriblement manqué et pas seulement dans mon enfance. Aujourd'hui encore. Me retrouver de l'autre côté a eu l'avantage de me faire comprendre une chose.

\- Quoi donc ma chérie ? Me demande-t-il en posant délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Mes amis. Toi et maman. Henry et Régina.

\- Hook...?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je réponds un peu trop rapidement et mon père l'a bien remarqué. Je soupire, car je sais qu'il attend une explication, mais je n'ai pas la force de lui donner maintenant.

\- Emma, écoute-moi, commence-t-il en m'entraînant vers le sofa principal, perdre ma fille a été l'épreuve la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie. J'ai cru que plus jamais je ne reverrais tes beaux yeux verts emplis d'incertitude et de crainte. Que plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de te serrer dans mes bras ou de simplement te parler. Ma chérie, tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que nous souhaitons, rectifie-t-il en tournant la tête vers sa femme couchée dans leur lit, c'est que tu sois heureuse, épanouie et surtout libre. Si c'est avec Hook, alors d'accord. Si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors ça sera pareil.

Ses mots me touchent tellement que mes larmes, séchées depuis longtemps, reprennent leurs courses sur mes joues. Comme je comprends ses paroles... J'ai cru mourir quand Peter Pan a pris le cœur. d'Henry, le laissant pour mort. J'ai finalement beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents comme Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant.

\- Si c'est avec Régina, alors fonce. Elle doit sûrement être désespérée à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me redresse presque brutalement et vois dans le regard de mon père cette petite lueur malicieuse que je distingue régulièrement chez Henry. Il a tout deviné. En même temps, Régina s'est montrée très possessive avec mon corps et David a dû comprendre à ce moment-là. L'amour est pour lui une évidence quand il le voit chez quelqu'un. Régina et moi ne faisons pas exception.

\- Papa, je...

\- Ne dis rien ! Tu as ma bénédiction et tu auras celle de ta mère. Va la rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et me contente donc je le prendre dans mes bras. Décidément, c'est vraiment une chance incroyable de les avoir pour parents.

\- Ne réveille pas maman. Je reviendrai demain avec Régina. Je crois qu'elle a la solution à votre problème de sommeil.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Comment elle va faire ?

\- Pas de réponse pour ce soir. Juste repose-toi. Nous verrons demain. Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi, ma fille. Moi aussi, je t'aime! À demain.

Toujours assise sur le sofa, je ne prends pas la peine de me lever et disparais sous les yeux de mon père dans ce nuage de fumée si particulier. J'arrive devant la mairie. Je penche la tête sur le côté et la secoue légèrement, Régina n'a pas eu le courage de rentrer chez elle, seule avec ses pensées et sa tristesse. Rapidement, je m'évapore jusqu'au bureau de Régina. Où pour être plus précise, de l'autre côté de la porte. En fait, j'appréhende. Que va-t-elle me dire ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Je suis peu sûre de moi et pourtant ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte à moitié vitrée.

Lentement, je l'ouvre et je commence à distinguer les sanglots inconsolables de ma douce brune. La peine qui envahit mon cœur. est sans contexte lié à elle par nos magies. Quoi que les ancêtres puissent dire, même sans avoir son cœur. niché au creux de notre poitrine, les émotions sont là. Quand elles sont profondes et destructrices, un sentiment ne peut pas être effacé quand il a atteint notre âme. Celle de Régina pleure la mort d'une amie, d'une possible amante, d'un réel amour.

À pas de velours, je m'avance dans le bureau et m'arrête suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle sente ma présence. Je l'observe. Les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues scintillent grâce au foyer qui se consume dans la cheminée. Régina est recroquevillée sur l'un des sofas blancs, ses genoux repliés vers sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ceux-ci. Elle se protège de toutes intrusions et semble enfermée dans sa bulle de désespoir. Son doux visage repose sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide brouillé par les perles iodées.

\- Régina...

Je murmure une première fois d'une voix calme et étouffée, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle est déconnectée du monde réel et ne vacille même pas à mon appel.

\- Régina.

J'essaie une seconde fois. Un peu plus fort si bien que je voie se dessiner sur ses lèvres un rictus tendre, empli de nostalgie. Je fais un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction et reprend d'une voix qu'elle a toujours connue. Celle de Miss Swan.

\- Madame le Maire !

L'effet est là. Régina redresse aussitôt la tête et sa bulle explose. Elle s'ouvre comme une fleur en laissant ses pieds retrouver le moelleux du tapis blanc. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et ne fixe que moi. Elle m'ausculte sous toutes les coutures, naviguant son regard sur l'intégralité de mon corps. Seul le crépitement du bois qui s'enflamme résonne dans la pièce qui vient radicalement de changer d'atmosphère. Son ascension visuelle se termine dans mon regard. Je vois clairement dans ses billes chocolatées qu'elle est confuse, et même septique de ma réelle présence devant elle. Doucement, la mairesse s'approche de moi. Un pas après l'autre. Sans jamais me quitter du retard. Il reste une trentaine de centimètres entre nous et je crois qu'elle commence à y croire. Ses yeux se remplissent de nouveau de larmes, mais la lueur n'est plus la même. Un espoir grandissant naît dans ses magnifiques iris et son sourire s'épanouit. Délicatement, sa main droite se lève et s'approche de mon visage. J'attends ce moment depuis mes aveux. Pouvoir sentir ses mains sur moi. Ses caresses sur ma peau.

Puis les bouts de ses doigts frôlent ma joue et un frisson naît en moi, se propageant sur l'intégralité de mon corps. Je suis en vie. Je suis réellement en vie et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de mourir une fois encore. Jamais je n'aurais espéré voir dans les yeux de ma belle brune ce que je ressens au fond de mon cœur. La tendresse qu'elle utilise me fait décoller loin. Très loin. Je lève ma main afin de retrouver la sienne sur ma joue et d'y coller un peu plus mon visage, profitant de sa caresse délicate. Mon autre main vient cajoler sa joue en retour avant de disparaître dans sa chevelure ébène pour y masser sa nuque. Puis, afin d'en chasser les larmes, je reviens tendrement sur sa joue pour choyer sa pommette de mon pouce. Son corps se rapproche encore un peu plus vers moi et je sens la tension éclore dans chacune de mes cellules épithéliales. Perdue dans ses yeux, je me penche légèrement vers elle comme dictée par une envie dévastatrice. Pourtant, j'arrête en me souvenant d'une chose essentielle.

\- Régina... Ton cœur.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'étais là. Je ne suis jamais partie. Où je suis partie, mais pas définitivement. J'étais une sorte de fantôme hantant Storybrooke. Je t'ai vu. Je sais ce que tu as fait avec ton cœur. et le mien. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ce qui te revenait de droit ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Tu ne te réveillais pas...

À ses mots, Régina comprit l'ampleur des événements passés et réalise enfin la présence de son shérif. D'un geste rapide et assuré, la brune se pelotonne contre Emma, passant ses bras sous ceux de la blonde avant de les refermer dans son dos. Il était nécessaire pour Régina de la retenir contre son corps, offrant ainsi à son âme un apaisement inespéré. Emma resserra ses propres bras autour de sa brune, cocoonant leur étreinte comme la chose la plus précieuse.

\- Mais maintenant, je le suis.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille, mes lèvres frôlant sa peau à chaque mot prononcé.

\- Reprend ton cœur. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'éprouve en ce moment même.

Délicatement, Régina s'éloigne de moi. C'est là que je me rends compte à quel point elle est plus petite que moi sans ses talons gigantesques et je trouve ça encore plus sexy. La mairesse semble honteuse, car elle n'ose pas trouver mon regard, et affronter ses actes.

\- Je veux que tu te rendes compte de l'étendue de mes sentiments. De la force de nos magies réunies ! Putain, Régina, c'est spectaculaire !

\- Langage, Miss Swan ! Se moque-t-elle de moi en collant un peu plus son corps au mien.

\- Oui, pardon. Écoute-moi, Gina, je suis là. Avec une chance de plus et c'est grâce à toi. Si je suis en vie, c'est parce que tu m'as donné ton cœur. et je veux que tu partages le mien. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point cela dépasse l'entendement. Cela dépasse les liens de mes parents, parce que non seulement, nous sommes liées par notre amour, mais par nos magies également. Je crois qu'en plus de mon cœur., ma magie t'était destinée, tout comme la tienne. C'est ce mélange, cette force, qui m'a réveillé.

Elle hoche la tête simplement et fais apparaître la cage dorée sur la table de son bureau. Quittant la chaleur de mes bras rassurants, Régina s'approche de la table et agite ses doigts menus, levant le voile protecteur sur la prison qui enferme les deux moitiés de cœur. Comme tout à l'heure, Régina ouvre les coffrets et récupère l'un après l'autre les deux parties de son nouveau cœur. Elle se tourne vers moi et noie son regard dans le mien. Régina a peur. Je le lis dans ses yeux et le ressens au fond de moi.

Je place mes mains sous les siennes et saisis les moitiés de cœur. à mon tour. Je la laisse observer la magie qui opère alors que je reproduis à l'exactitude ses propres gestes quelques heures plus tôt.

D'abord, en face-à-face.

Puis, liés par la magie.

Enfin, réunis pour l'éternité.

Au creux de mes mains, je tiens le jumeau de mon propre cœur. Nous aurons les mêmes pouvoirs. Ce même mélange surnaturel qui fera de nous des magiciennes redoutables. Je me dis que la magie noire n'a rien de mauvais, elle est simplement différente. C'est ce qu'on en fait qui la rend terrifiante. Déjà quand j'étais là ténébreuse, je ne ressentais pas de désir malsain de meurtre ou de vengeance. Juste une envie très différente de protéger ceux que j'aime.

Et c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Mille fois plus fort qu'avant. Avec une détermination sans faille et une capacité féroce. Quand mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Régina, je peux voir dans ses perles chocolat danser la flamme de l'impatience. Protégeant d'une main sécurisante le cœur. de Régina, mon autre main se faufile sur sa joue avant de retrouver la chaleur de sa nuque sous ses mèches brunes. Elle se laisse faire sans aucune résistance et lève son visage vers le mien.

Je me penche et n'attends pas plus longtemps. J'ai tellement désiré ce moment que j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je vois le bout de la langue de Régina glisser sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier, signe que sa respiration plus rapide, assèche sa bouche si pulpeuse. Quand enfin mes lèvres touchent les siennes, je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie. Ni elle, ni moi n'osons bouger. Nous savourons simplement les lèvres de l'autre, la douceur de l'autre.

Régina enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre davantage. Son consentement me trouble et je ne résiste plus, mes lèvres s'ouvrent afin de donner au baiser un aspect plus langoureux. Régina me suit et notre baiser s'enflamme. Mes doigts agrippent un peu plus la nuque de ma jolie brune, et sans attendre, j'enfonce le cœur. enchanté dans sa poitrine. Je l'entends gémir à cause de la douleur que cela provoque, et très rapidement, elle arrête notre baiser.

Sa tête est basse. Régina assimile ce qu'il se passe en elle et prend conscience de la magie qui déferle dans ses veines. Lentement, elle redresse la tête et croise mon regard amoureux. Ses yeux baignent dans deux oasis de larmes, dans lesquelles nos magies vibrent sensuellement.

Régina patiente quelques secondes dans le silence qui nous entoure, puis se jette littéralement sur moi, posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser n'est plus doux et langoureux, il est passionné et nécessaire. Le premier éveillait nos sens, le second révèle notre chance. Les bras de Régina sont enroulés autour de mon cou alors que les miennes la soutiennent à la taille. Ses pieds ne touchent quasiment plus le sol ce qui me permet de bouger plus facilement. Avec mon pied, je pousse légèrement une des lourdes chaises et soulève doucement Régina afin qu'elle s'assoie sur la table en marbre. D'un naturel évident, ses cuisses s'écartent et me permettent de m'approcher d'elle un peu plus. Son corps est contre le mien et mes mains prennent place sur son cou.

Alors que notre baiser n'a pas dépassé la barrière de nos lèvres, mes pouces cajolent sa mâchoire, avant d'être rejoint par ma bouche qui explore de plus en plus la peau chaude de Régina. Sa tête a basculé en arrière en signe d'offrande, mais surtout par désir. Je sens les vibrations de ses cordes vocales sous mes lèvres quand elle gémit au moment même où ma langue remonte sa jugulaire.

\- Emma...

\- Chuuut...

Pour l'interdire de parler, je reviens à elle pour un baiser plus libératoire encore. Sensuellement, ma langue vient caresser sa lèvre supérieure lui quémandant implicitement de me laisser visiter le gouffre chaud et humide qu'est sa bouche. Sans attendre davantage, elle répond à ma requête dans un souffle de désir non dissimulé. Nos langues entrent en contact hors de nos bouches, leur laissant tout le loisir de se découvrir et de se séduire un peu plus. Cet acte si simple mais pourtant si sexy m'émoustille, et à entendre les gémissements de Régina, je pense qu'elle aussi.

Puis nos lèvres s'épousent parfaitement, laissant nos langues danser cette valse infernale entre consentement psalmodié, désir prononcé et retenue respectueuse. Les mains de Régina meuvent délicatement dans mon dos jusqu'à tirer légèrement sur mon fin pull beige afin de poser à plat ses mains divinement manucurées sur mes reins et d'appuyer pour me rapprocher un peu plus encore. Alors qu'elle s'affaire à me cajoler le bas du dos, laissant par moment le bout de ses doigts jouer avec ma ceinture, mes propres mains s'entremêlent dans les cheveux bruns de ma douce, jusqu'à les agripper pour appuyer notre baiser. Il n'y a plus de barrières, de craintes ou de doute, nous sommes en phase avec nos émotions et avec nos envies qui sont réciproques.

Délicatement, je romps notre fiévreux baiser avant de saupoudrer les lèvres de ma belle d'une multitude de baisers légers tandis que mes mains glissent sur sa nuque, puis sur son cou et enfin son col de chemise. J'enroule autour de mes doigts le tissu afin de l'approcher de moi pour un dernier baiser appuyé. Je m'éloigne doucement et pose mon front de le sien, son souffle est chaud et irrégulier, signe du désir qui la consume, reflétant sûrement le mien. Les bouts de mes doigts descendent lentement jusqu'au premier bouton de son gilet du tailleur trois pièces qu'elle porte merveilleusement bien. Il lui cintre la taille et rend son corps plus harmonieux encore. Même si elle n'a pas besoin d'artifice pour être la plus belle, Régina sait jouer de ses atouts pour lesquels je fonds complètement. Le premier bouton saute à hauteur de sa poitrine, qui se gonfle sous le geste franc.

Puis le second.

Puis le troisième.

Puis le dernier.

Je remonte mes mains et recommence avec les boutons de sa chemise. Lentement, je l'effeuille, bouton après bouton. Plus la nacre saute sous mes doigts, plus j'aperçois la peau hâlée de ma douce et plus je la désire. Une fois sa chemise blanche ouverte, j'entrevois son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle qui donne à Régina un divin décolleté, une fine ligne de peau jusqu'à son nombril, et la boucle de sa ceinture. Après avoir remonté mes mains sur son décolleté, je les glisse sous sa chemise, sur ses épaules, afin de faire tomber les deux hauts bien trop encombrants. Les pans de sa chemise s'ouvrent devant moi et m'offre la plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais vue. Sa taille est fine et remarquablement bien dessinée. Sa poitrine semble être créée pour mes mains et je ne résiste pas plus longtemps avant de le découvrir.

Je remarque la teinte rosée qu'on prit les joues de ma dulcinée et comprends que j'insiste un peu trop sur mon reluquage. Mes mains glissent sur ses bras, retirant, par la même occasion, ses hauts superflus, puis les remontes sur son ventre jusqu'à prendre en coupe un sein dans chaque main et m'avancer de nouveau pour un baiser.

Régina ne tarde pas à comprendre mon besoin et saisit mes lèvres entres les siennes avant de les mordiller légèrement quand mes pouces passent négligemment sur ses tétons déjà durci. Alors que je jubile de sa réaction, elle agrippe le bas de mon pull et le remonte, griffant en même temps mes flancs, ce qui a pour effet de me faire frissonner. Je la quitte quelques secondes afin de lever les bras pour retirer mon haut. Je grogne presque d'impatience tant sa peau me manque déjà. Une fois mon pull au sol, retrouvant la chemise et le gilet de Régina, l'un de mes bras enroule sa taille, tandis que l'autre remonte vers l'attache de son soutien-gorge afin de la délivrer de ce carcan en dentelle.

Nos lèvres se sont retrouvées. Nos baisers sont sensuels, passionnés, et nos lèvres ne peuvent plus se détacher l'une de l'autre. Cet instant me semble surréaliste tellement je n'osais qu'il se produise un jour. La femme de mes rêves, celle pour qui je gardais secret mes sentiments pour lui offrir son bonheur, alors que j'étais ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Je sens le tissu devenir plus souple et ma main peut librement venir caresser le haut de son dos. Tout comme ses vêtements, son sous-vêtement glisse rapidement vers le sol. Passant mes mains dans mon dos, je dégrafe moi-même mon soutien-gorge, ne résistant plus à l'envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne sans que le moindre petit tissu vienne gêner ce plaisir.

Alors que j'allais revenir vers Régina, elle me stoppe en posant ses mains à plat sur mon ventre. Je vois dans ses yeux le besoin grandissant de réaliser que je suis bien là. Je frissonne sous les caresses de ses doigts et de son regard qui explore ma peau, mes grains de beauté, mes muscles...

\- Tu es si belle... Murmure-t-elle en passant son index gauche sur une vieille cicatrice datant de mon enfance.

\- Toi, tu es belle !

\- Non toi...

\- J'ai dit toi... !

\- On ne va pas jouer à ça !

\- Je pourrais !

\- Occupe toi de moi plutôt... !

\- À vos ordres majesté.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent une fois encore dans un sourire non caché et avec un désir mutuel. Ses mains jouent dans mon dos à dessiner des motifs improbables sortis tout droit de son imagination, tandis que ma main gauche emprisonne sa nuque pour ne plus qu'elle s'éloigne. Je veux la posséder, et mon envie est grandissante, mais je tente de refréner mes ardeurs sinon elle serait déjà en sueur et prête jouir dans mes bras. Alors aussi calmement que je peux, ma main droite vient masser l'un de ses seins. Le malaxer entre mes doigts habiles jusqu'à le sentir se tendre sous mes attentions répétées. Suivant un fil que seul moi peux connaître, j'embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres avant de plonger dans son cou, léchant sa peau dont le goût commence à changer en devenant un peu plus salé. Entre coups de langue sensuels et baisers suçotés, je descends tranquillement vers le sein dont je m'occupe déjà. Mes lèvres viennent remplacer ma main, qui elle, part se faufiler vers les reins de ma reine. Mon autre main libre, quant à elle, vient rejoindre son sein gauche qui manque cruellement de caresse.

D'abord par de simple baiser, puis par quelques légères morsures, je découvre sa poitrine sous mes lèvres, et je pourrais mourir sur place. Sa peau à cet endroit-ci est si douce que ma langue navigue sans encombre jusqu'à son petit bourgeon qui demande toute mon attention. Les premiers passages de langue font gémir Régina en douceur, mais quand mes lèvres viennent à sucer délicatement cette petite protubérance, ma belle brune émet plus clairement son désir dans un râle d'impatience.

\- Emmaaa...

Je lève les yeux et le spectacle qu'elle m'offre est sans appel. Régina se laisse faire sans résister et profite du plaisir que je lui offre, se laissant, pour une fois, être dirigée et soumise. L'une de ses mains s'est placée sur le marbre de la table afin de rester assise, car ses forces commencent doucement à s'échapper, tandis que l'autre maintient fermement ma tête blonde contre sa poitrine. Son dos arqué me permet de jouer avec sa poitrine comme bon me semble, surtout quand d'elle-même, Régina relève davantage ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur les chaises qui se trouvent sur ma droite et sur ma gauche. Elle s'offre littéralement à moi et je crois défaillir tant je me sens chanceuse. Chanceuse de la connaître. Chanceuse de l'aimer. Chanceuse de vivre pour elle. Chanceuse qu'elle me soit destinée.

Mes mains quittent la douceur de ses seins pour serpenter vers son ventre puis vers son pantalon. D'un geste presque expert, la boucle de sa ceinture s'ouvre et Régina commence à remuer doucement son bassin. La chaleur qui s'envole entre nous deux est humide et délicieuse. Un avant-goût de plaisir à l'état brut que je désire ardemment. Le bouton de son pantalon ne résiste pas longtemps, ni la petite fermeture éclair qui semble résonner fortement à mes oreilles quand je la descends lentement.

\- Embrasse-moi. Me demande Régina dont le regard est devenu sombre de plaisir.

Impossible de lui résister. Mes mains viennent prendre en coupe son si beau visage avant que mes lèvres ne caressent les siennes. Puis j'embrasse sa bouche. Régina se laisse cajoler sensuellement, mais je sens ses mains sur mes hanches qui me serrent de plus en plus. Je joue avec elle et son calme est mis à rude épreuve. Sa langue vient taquiner gentiment mes lèvres et notre baiser s'enflamme. Nos corps sont l'un contre l'autre et les frissons que nous partageons n'ont rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Délicatement, je sens ma main droite être saisie puis guidée vers le bas. Les doigts de Régina glissent entre les miens et m'incite à passer les barrières de ses vêtements restant. Son impatience me fige quelques secondes avant que je me décide à passer ma main derrière le sous-vêtement assorti à son soutien-gorge. Sa main entoure mon poignet, soit par crainte que je n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, soit parce que c'est la seule chose qui lui semble assez robuste pour se tenir en place. Je sens l'humidité de sa culotte qui colle à ma main et l'odeur que j'arrive à humer ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'excitation évidente de ma belle brune.

\- Touche-moi Emma... S'il te plaît.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules qu'elle maintient fermement alors que son visage disparaît dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud et irrégulier m'indique qu'elle m'attend et qu'elle ne désire que moi à cet instant. Ma main se pose à plat sur son sexe humide et terriblement mouillé.

\- Régina... Tu es tellement prête...

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te veux !

\- Je le devine assez facilement...

Tandis que je lui susurre ces quelques mots à son oreille, mon majeur glisse entre les lèvres de son sexe afin de le caresser sur toute sa longueur. Le son guttural qui vrombit dans la gorge de Régina m'indique qu'elle est plus que réceptive à mon contact. Délicatement, je titille l'entrée de ce havre de luxure puis remonte lentement vers le bourgeon déjà bien gonflé par l'excitation. Le bassin de Régina entame une danse rythmée afin de mieux sentir mes doigts cajoler son intimité, mais je me contente pour l'instant de m'occuper de son clitoris. Mon index et mon majeur glissent dessus de bas en haut, puis ils forment des petits cercles autour jusqu'à ce que je le sente bien dur sous mes doigts. J'exerce quelques pressions dessus avant de saisir le bouton rose entre mes doigts pour le pincer légèrement.

Dans mon cou, Régina malmène ma peau qui est devenu rouge par endroit à force d'être mordillé. Elle se tient à mes épaules de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que nos corps s'éloignent et gémit de plus en plus fort, m'incitant à ne surtout pas m'arrêter. Le reste de la nuit nous appartient, mais pour le moment, je veux la posséder comme personne. Comme si c'était la seule fois. Comme si c'était notre seule chance.

\- Continue Emma...

Sa voix est terriblement sombre, emportée par la passion de nos actes, et par le désir qui lui brûle de l'intérieur. Je joue avec son clitoris, devenu sensible, mais fais en sorte que cela soit agréable et surtout jouissif. Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux et elle me force à l'embrasser quand Régina sent naître en elle la vague dévastatrice de son plaisir. Ses jambes se resserrent légèrement et son déhanché s'accélère jusqu'à gémir longuement dans ma bouche. Sa tête bascule en arrière, et je maintiens son dos de mon bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'allonge, mais surtout pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Mes doigts continuent de jouer avec son clitoris complètement mouillé alors que les spasmes de son orgasme arrivent à toute vitesse.

\- Hmmm ouiii, t'arrête pas!

Régina s'accroche désespérément à ma nuque d'une main et suit de plus en plus maladroitement le rythme que je lui impose avec mes caresses. Finalement, ses cuisses se referment autant qu'elles le peuvent autour de mes hanches quand son orgasme la frappe, déferlant en elle comme un ras de marée détruisant tout sur son passage.

La voir d'abandonner comme ça dans mes bras est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été possible de vivre. Ses cheveux sont moins bien coiffés, son visage est rougi, sa respiration est haletante, mais elle est la plus belle femme de cette ville. Peut-être même de cette planète. Mais mon avis est quelque peu pipé par l'amour qui coule dans mes veines. Mes doigts roulent doucement sur son bourgeon excité, mais une main ferme m'attrape le poignet avant de la retirer de sous le vêtement.

\- C'est très sensible... Me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, signe que sa timidité, et peut-être même sa honte, ne sont pas loin.

\- Tu es délicieuse ma reine. Je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux ont abandonné les miens depuis quelques secondes et regarde mes doigts pénétrer dans ma bouche afin de goûter la saveur de la femme de mes rêves. Ses joues s'empourprent un peu plus, mais la timidité dans ses iris chocolat a disparu. Délicatement, elle saisit ma main des siennes et choisit judicieusement les doigts qui lui ont offert le plaisir d'un orgasme. Ses yeux plongent dans mes orbes verts, et aussi érotiquement que possible, elle lèche ma peau sur la longueur de mes doigts, s'imprégnant de sa propre cyprine et son propre goût.

Soudain, c'est l'Apocalypse. Régina agrippe mon cou et dévore mes lèvres de ses baisers ardents. Je vacille presque tellement elle m'envoûte. Ses lèvres sont partout et nulle part à la fois pourtant, je sens ma peau s'embraser sous sa passion. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus fiévreux. De plus en plus nécessaire. Je m'accroche à Régina et à ses lèvres comme si ma vie ne dépendait que d'elle. Comme si mon temps avec ma belle brune était compté. Comme si ce pur moment de bonheur allait m'être arraché d'un instant à l'autre.

Puis, Régina se calme et ses baisers deviennent plus langoureux. Je la suspecte de mémoriser un à un chacun de nos baisers, comme je le fais moi-même depuis que je suis avec elle. Ce moment est tellement inespéré que même mes rêves n'auraient pas pu m'offrir mieux. Les bras de ma belle s'enroulent autour de ma taille alors qu'elle repose ses pieds au sol délicatement. Même si ses jambes sont encore fragilisées par les endorphines de son orgasme, Régina ne semble pas disposée à s'arrêter là. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Délicatement, je sens ses doigts naviguer de mon dos jusqu'à mon ventre, puis jusqu'à la boucle de ma ceinture qu'elle défait sans problème. Tandis que ses mains s'affairent avec son jeans, sa langue taquine la mienne, reculant sans cesse la tête dès que je tente de l'embrasser. Ça l'amuse et moi, ça m'excite. Son sourire est doux et coquin à la fois. Envoûtant et amoureux. La Régina qui est devant moi n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'elle montre aux autres. Je me sens honorée et terriblement chanceuse de la découvrir comme ça. Je l'aime un peu plus à chaque sourire, à chaque baiser, à chaque regard tendre qu'elle m'offre.

Son nez vient caresser chaque arête du mien, avant qu'elle ne se décide à assouvir mon besoin de l'embrasser. Nos bouches se scellent au moment même où Régina glisse l'une de ses mains dans mon pantalon, par-dessus mon shorty. Je sais qu'elle distingue clairement mon excitation, car un sourire naît dans notre baiser, signe de sa satisfaction évidente.

\- Serais-tu prête mon Emma ? Me susurre-t-elle contre ma bouche avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Terriblement, ma Reine !

Je lui réponds en appuyant mon bassin contre sa main entre nos deux corps afin que la pression qu'elle exerce me soulage un peu plus. Mais en vain. Alors que j'espérais que Régina me caresse, elle retire sa main pour pouvoir saisir mon jeans. Ma douce brune reste quelque instant comme ça, contre moi, profitant de la chaleur de nos peaux et des battements de nos cœurs, tapant dans une symphonie parfaite. Puis ses lèvres reprennent vie dans mon cou, le gratifiant de doux baisers le long d'une ligne imaginaire menant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Étant plus petite, elle n'a aucun mal à s'amuser avec ce que mon corps lui offre. Et dire que je n'en serais pas ravie, serait mentir honteusement. L'un après l'autre, elle affectionne ma poitrine de baisers, avant de saisir à pleine bouche mes tétons outrageusement gonflés. Doucement, Régina les suce avec envie comme si elle pouvait se nourrir exclusivement de mon corps avant de faire tournoyer sa langue autour d'eux, les mouillant de plus en plus.

Plus Régina s'attarde sur ma poitrine, plus mes gémissements se font entendre. Elle me rend dingue comme personne. Chaque caresse d'elle me rend fébrile et forte à la fois. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais terrasser le plus puissant des sorciers d'un claquement de doigts, mais le moindre geste de sa part me fait frémir comme une feuille emportée par la brise. Cette femme fait ressortir ma vulnérabilité et ma force d'un regard. Alors que mon corps est soumis à ses caresses, Régina descend peu à peu, embrasant mon ventre de ses baisers brûlant. Quand ma belle brune arrive à mon nombril, je sens la chaleur d'un volcan irradier sous ma peau, jusqu'au centre de mon envie suprême. La mairesse est à genoux devant moi quand je baisse la tête pour l'observer. Le spectacle est sans appel. Terriblement excitant. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure tout en passant ses pouces sous ma ceinture afin de glisser mes vêtements jusqu'en bas. Une jambe après l'autre, elle retire mes bottes, mon jeans, mes chaussettes et termine par le dernier rempart qui la sépare de mon intimité, mon shorty.

Je suis nue devant elle et pourtant, je ne me sens pas faible, bien au contraire. Les caresses de ses mains m'offrent une seconde peau et les frissons me gagnent rapidement tellement Régina me fait patienter.

\- Régina, s'il te plaît...

Ma supplique se fait d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas, emportée par le désir et l'excessive envie qu'elle me touche enfin où mon corps la réclame.

\- Es-tu pressée ?

\- Très.

Je réponds avec une détermination si forte que mon regard ne doit laisser aucun doute. Régina me saisit une cheville pour relever ma jambe afin de poser mon pied sur la chaise à côté. Notre position est terriblement sexy et je sens ma cyprine couler sur la cuisse tellement je suis excitée par la femme à mes genoux. Régina ne me fait plus attendre et pose ses lèvres sur mon bas-ventre, le gratifiant de douceur avant de descendre plus bas. Ma main droite se faufile entre ses mèches brunes afin de l'encourager à continuer sa course tandis que mon autre main s'accroche déjà fermement au dossier de la chaise d'à côté.

Ma Reine lève le regard et ses iris chocolat sont devenus presque noirs. C'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde comme ça. Comme si j'étais une proie de luxe, un met divin dont elle appréciait chaque bouchée. Sa langue se darde, elle avance la tête et me lèche longuement de bas en haut, finissant avec le bout de son organe humide sur mon clitoris déjà extrêmement sensible. Le petit cri qui s'échappe de ma gorge lui plaît, car je l'entends gémir également. Une de ses mains s'est glissée sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre joue avec mes seins, alternant entre les deux pour les satisfaire équitablement. Sa bouche s'évertue à faire des miracles plus au sud et mon déhanché commence à être plus irrégulier sous les assauts bienfaiteurs de Régina.

J'agrippe sa chevelure, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir les vagues de mon plaisir qui galopent déjà à toute vitesse. Régina vient à s'occuper un peu plus de mon bouton rose gonflé le maltraitant à base de petites morsures ou de succions brèves et répétées, avant de le soulager d'un coup de langue libératoire. Les attentions qu'elle porte à mon sexe font naître en moi le plaisir à l'état brut. La pompe qui me sert de cœur. n'est pas assez suffisante pour alimenter tout mon corps en oxygène et je me sens défaillir quand sa langue vient cajoler l'entrée de mon intimité et me pénétrer avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le bout de sa langue en moi s'amuse à tourner encore et encore et j'écarte ma jambe afin qu'elle soit plus libre de jouer avec moi. D'ailleurs, mes jambes commencent à trembler face au plaisir qu'elle me donne et je ne sais pas comment tenir. Régina doit le comprendre, car sa main qui cajolait ma poitrine vient caresser ma cuisse puis passer derrière pour me soutenir. Dans ce léger changement de position, je n'ai pas senti la disparition de son autre main. Je ne m'en rends compte qu'au moment où, sans me prévenir, elle me pénètre de deux doigts. Je ne peux plus retenir mes gémissements et mes cris de plaisirs. Mon corps n'est plus que la possession de Régina ainsi que ce qui grouille à l'intérieur. La nuée de papillons qui s'énerve dans mon bas-ventre vient de prendre une direction plus au sud.

\- T'arrêtes pas ! Encore ! Oh, Gina !

\- J'aime t'entendre gémir ma douce. Continue pour moi...

Les mots de ma brune résonnent dans ma tête et m'excitent de plus belle. Dans un râle de luxure, un troisième doigt se mêle à la partie pour poursuivre une session de va-et-vient intense dont j'essaie désespérément de suivre le rythme. Puis Régina sort ses doigts avant de les enfoncer de nouveau aussi loin que possible, m'arrachant un cri d'extase.

\- Lèche-moi encore !

Mon ordre est respecté. Et alors que ses doigts pivotent en moi afin de trouver le point érogène de mon sexe trempé, sa langue s'exécute m'offrant une séance de coup de langue rapide sur mon bourgeon durcit et prêt à explosé. Le combo doigt plus langue m'est fatal. Le rythme de ses doigts égale ceux de sa langue, et à chaque pénétration, je sens l'orgasme grimper en moi.

\- Fais-moi... jouir !

Je sens le sourire éclore sur les lèvres de Régina à l'écoute de ma demande difficilement prononcée. Ses va-et-vient se font d'un seul coup plus lent, mais tout aussi profond, faisant monter crescendo la force de la délivrance, et sa bouche vient saisir mon clitoris afin de le sucer à la même cadence. Mon souffle se bloque, et alors que Régina me prend dans une énième pénétration, l'onde de choc qui défile en moi me fait crier de plaisir quand l'orgasme me libère enfin.

\- Oh oui... Gina... Je... Hmmm...

Ma douce tortionnaire fait durer ma délivrance, car elle me lèche encore, récupérant le nectar dont elle se délecte. Instinctivement, ma main s'accroche un peu plus aux cheveux de ma belle et l'empêche ainsi de s'éloigner. Ce qu'elle me fait est un tel délice que je refuse qu'il s'arrête ainsi. Ma voix est trop cassée pour formuler ma demande, mais elle comprend très rapidement que je veux encore de sa langue sur moi. Mon orgasme est à peine redescendu que ses doigts se remettent en action. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de ce havre de chaleur et recommencent délicatement à remuer en moi. Caressant les parois internes de mon intimité en formant de petits cercles, mais également reprenant les longs va-et-vient. Je sens mon sexe battre au même rythme de mon cœur. sous les délicieux assauts de la langue de Régina jusqu'à ce qu'un courant électrique parcours mon corps pour terminer sa course au centre de mon plaisir, dans la bouche de Régina et autour de ses doigts. Ce second orgasme n'est pas contrôlé et je sens mes forces m'abandonner.

Mes jambes ne me supportent plus, je lâche prise et heureusement, ma belle Régina s'en rend immédiatement compte. Dans un nuage de magie, nous atterrissons dans sa chambre et je m'écroule sur son lit tout en emportant Régina avec moi. La douceur de ses draps est une caresse inespérée pour mes jambes dont les muscles sont tétanisés, tremblants et sans force. Nos corps moites s'épousent parfaitement quand nos jambes s'entrelacent pour ne former plus qu'une. Les spasmes ne s'arrêtent plus et mes reins me brûlent. Sentir la poitrine ferme et tendue de Régina contre la mienne éveille de nouveau mes sens, pourtant déjà très affûtés.

\- Tu dors déjà mon Emma ?

\- Nan... Je repose mes yeux.

Le doux rire cristallin de la brune couchée sur moi me force à ouvrir les yeux. Elle est si belle que je ne peux plus dévier le regard. Ses mèches brunes retombent d'un côté sur ma poitrine, et de l'autre, elles sont maintenues derrière son oreille. Ses yeux reflètent la jouissance qu'elle a subie et celle qu'elle a donnée, mais aussi de la tendresse, de l'amour et de l'espoir. Son tendre sourire fait ressortir sa divine cicatrice que je m'empresse d'embrasser

Notre baiser est doux, respectueux et je n'ai jamais autant désiré les lèvres d'une autre personne. Tranquillement, il devient plus langoureux, mêlant à ce simple baiser, deux langues en demande et toujours avide de se retrouver. Puis, je sens ma bouche devenir plus humide, et surtout plus salée. Je reconnais sans difficulté la saveur des larmes et me recule doucement afin de vérifier mes suppositions. Mon cœur. se brise quand je remarque les sillons brillants sur les joues de ma bien-aimée.

\- Régina?

Le ton de ma voix est empli d'inquiétude et je vois dans son regard qu'elle s'en veut. Sans attendre davantage, elle pose ses mains sur mes joues et s'approche de moi pour saisir mes lèvres dans un baiser qui me paraît nécessaire. Je la laisse faire avant de reculer de nouveau. Je n'aime pas savoir ses yeux baignés de larmes.

\- S'il te plaît... Parle-moi.

\- Nous sommes ici parce que je voulais à tout prix me venger de Snow. Son bonheur et sa croyance si féroce en l'espoir me rendaient malade. Seule la noirceur me rongeait de l'intérieur, car à mes yeux, je n'avais plus que ça. Je ne méritais que ça. Je ne désirais que son cœur., parce que le mien était trop blessé pour aimer de nouveau. Il y a eu cette malédiction, celle qui t'aura permis de venir à moi et changer le cours des choses. Tu as changé la vie de tout le monde ici, mais surtout la mienne. Aujourd'hui, j'ai accepté ce que je suis dans son entièreté. Mon passé fait partie de mon futur. Ma méchanceté sera toujours une part de moi, comme cette force inébranlable que j'ai découverte avec toi. C'est grâce à toi, Emma. Grâce à ton amour infaillible, à ta patience hors norme, à ta bonté génétique, mais surtout grâce à toi. Je vous aime, Miss Swan.

Ses mots se bousculent dans ma tête et mes larmes prennent vies aux coins de mes yeux. Je suis émue, touchée, bouleversée par ses aveux et par sa déclaration. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire qui doit manger la moitié de mon visage, car mes zygomatiques me brûlent sous l'action. Les joues de Régina s'empourprent et je ne résiste plus. Je rassemble les forces qu'il me reste et d'un coup de reins, j'inverse nos positions. Mes bras sont de part et d'autre du visage rieur de Régina et mes mains ont disparu dans sa chevelure ébène. Ma poitrine est écrasée contre la sienne, nos ventres dictent nos respirations et nos jambes sont de nouveau accrochées les unes aux autres.

Délicatement, mes lèvres capturent les siennes, puis je parsème sa bouche de baisers volant. Entre chaque baiser, un mot.

\- Je. Vous. Aime. Majesté. Madame le Maire. Régina. Mon amour.

Jamais je n'aurais espéré vivre cet instant. Je n'ai pas eu assez d'une vie pour avouer à cette femme magnifique l'étendue de mon amour, je ne perdrais plus une seconde alors que la vie elle-même m'offre une chance de plus. Les bras de ma reine s'enroulent autour de mon torse et je la sens gigoter sous moi. Je comprends ce qu'elle cherche quand son intimité rencontre la mienne. Nos corps sont enlacés et je ne veux pas bouger ou m'éloigner d'elle. Je veux de ses baisers, qu'ils soient doux, langoureux, érotiques ou simplement posés. Je me place correctement sur elle et ainsi, son sexe est en parfaite harmonie avec le mien.

Nos déhanchés se font lentement, en douceur, et je sens déjà ma cyprine se mélanger à celle de Régina. Notre excitation remonte de plus belle alors que nos sexes se frottent, se cajolent, s'explorent jusqu'à ce que nos clitoris se joignent à ses caresses de plaisirs. Nos intimités mouillées nous offrent un plaisir commun et nous font gémir à l'unisson dans nos baisers devenus ardents. Ses doigts m'agrippent un peu plus et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos, marquant ma peau de griffures tout aussi douloureuses qu'excitantes.

\- Hmmm Emma... C'est bon... Continue...

Mes baisers ont dévié vers son cou alors que Régina a basculé sa tête en arrière, respirant de plus en plus longuement en sentant la chaleur de son désir grimper en elle. Les pressions sur nos sexes sont de plus en plus appuyées, ressentant le nécessaire besoin de me fondre en elle comme de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir. Je lui murmure à l'oreille combien je l'aime et la désire à mes côtés. Combien je remercie la vie pour m'avoir amené à elle. Combien je veux lui offrir tout ce que j'ai et la rendre heureuse.

\- Je veux... jouir... avec toi...

\- Je n'attends... que toi... Me répond-elle la voix grave et emplie de luxure.

Ses mots ont raison de moi et dans une symbiose presque parfaite, nos corps frissonnent, puis sont secoués de spasmes faisant exploser dans nos bas-ventres le plaisir ultime de notre amour. L'essaim qui virevolte en moi m'offre un orgasme lent et doux, se prolongeant pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que ma reine me rejoigne dans un râle intense. Régina plaque ses lèvres sur miennes presque violemment afin de crier son bonheur dans ma bouche, tandis que ses mains se cramponnent à mes cheveux et à ma nuque. Les dernières rafales de plaisir nous terrassent définitivement si bien que je suis obligée de me laisser tomber sur le côté pour que ma douce Régina puisse respirer tranquillement.

La tension de nos corps se calme peu à peu, et tendrement, je me blottis contre Régina. Sa respiration s'est apaisée et son inconscient vole déjà vers le pays des songes. C'est avec le sourire, une envie satisfaite et une confiance en l'avenir que je ferme les yeux pour rejoindre Régina endormie, pour le reste de la nuit.

Les sensations sur mon bras me tirent vers un réveil tout en tendresse. Les caresses sont répétitives mais divinement agréables. De mon épaule jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, je sens la délicatesse d'une plume et la chaleur d'un volcan effleurer le grain de ma peau déjà sensible de ses attentions. S'ajoute à ça, la douceur des premiers rayons du soleil qui cajole ma peau découverte. Je me sens si bien que je songe un instant à être encore endormie, profitant d'un rêve magnifique dans lequel, seul le bonheur à sa place. Mais les courbatures me rappellent à l'ordre et aux succulents souvenirs de la veille.

\- Bonjour belle endormie. Me marmonne Régina, la voix encore enrayée par les quelques heures de sommeil.

\- Jour...

\- Un bon petit déjeuner, ça te tente ?

\- Hm hm! Je réponds en hochant vivement la tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Chocolat cannelle et pancakes ?

\- Oui.

\- Je constate que tu es très loquace le matin. Se moque-t-elle gentiment de moi en cajolant mon nez de son index.

\- Hmmm !

\- Autant, j'apprécie me réveiller dans tes bras, et je pourrais très vite m'y habituer, autant, j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus claire dans tes propos. Ce genre d'onomatopée ne fait pas partie de mon langage courant.

\- Gina...?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi !

Comme je m'y attendais, cette réplique me vaut un coup sur l'épaule de la part de ma délicieuse brune. Donc, comme je m'y attendais, je parade sa faible attaque et saisis sa main avant qu'elle ne me touche. J'ai juste à la tirer un peu vers moi et son corps revient contre le mien. Au chaud. La douceur de sa peau après l'amour est une empreinte que je veux graver en moi pour le restant de mes jours, et ses baisers sont devenus la drogue a laquelle je pensais ne jamais avoir le droit de goûter. Après avoir lutté des années pour me sentir enfin chez moi quelque part, je me rends compte que seuls ses bras peuvent être mon havre de paix aux creux desquelles je désire finir ma vie. Nos lèvres se retrouvent dans un baiser tendre et délicat, empli de promesse et d'espoir.

De sincérité et de force.

De joie et de sourires.

D'amour et de vulnérabilité.

Un baiser pour nous offrir l'une à l'autre. Sans condition. Sans obstacles. Sans mensonges. Juste nous, telle que nous sommes et telle que nous nous acceptons.

\- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, va prendre une douche si tu veux. Ensuite, nous irons voir tes parents. Je pense que leur malédiction a assez duré.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de la méchante reine ?

\- Je la réserve pour toi... Me répond-elle en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de sortir du lit et d'enrouler son corps nu sous sa robe de chambre en soie grise.

Le vêtement lui sert de secondes peaux et je distingue parfaitement son délicieux déhanché quand elle quitte la pièce, me laissant seule avec mon manque et la froideur de mes bras vides. Sachant qu'elle ne reviendra pas, je m'extrais du lit avec difficulté et laisse échapper un grognement plaintif quand je me mets debout. Mes jambes sont courbaturées d'avoir maintenu la position debout alors que ma belle Régina m'offrait un plaisir exaltant. Je laisse derrière moi mes merveilleux souvenirs et me dirige vers la salle de bains, le drap cachant mon corps dénudé.

Une musique, dont je pense être du piano, provient du rez-de-chaussée et j'imagine déjà Régina dans sa cuisine, en pleine préparation culinaire, fredonner l'air qui sort des haut-parleurs. Je ne vis pas ici et pourtant, je sais que je m'y plairais. Henry, Régina et moi, soudés et aimants comme la famille que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. C'est avec ce futur radieux se profilant à l'horizon que je pénètre dans la salle de bains, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en émoi.

Une fois sous la douche, je mesure à quel point mes cuisses sont douloureuses, car la simple sensation du jet d'eau chaude m'arrache quelques grimaces de d'endolorissement. Je n'insiste pas plus et garde en tête que je vais devoir passer à la pharmacie pour acheter une crème apaisante. Je me lave rapidement, utilisant le gel douche et le shampoing de ma reine, avant de faire apparaître sur la chaise de la salle de bains, une tenue toute propre. En quelques mouvements, je suis habillée et mes cheveux à moitié séchés reposent sur mes épaules qui s'humidifient trop vite. Au diable le sèche-cheveux, un tour de poignet, et ma chevelure est parfaite pour rejoindre Régina.

Je retrouve ma brune dans la cuisine, devant les fourneaux à préparer une montagne de pancakes. Henry serait sûrement jaloux s'il apprenait ça. À pas de velours, je m'approche de Régina et l'enlace par-derrière, collant mon torse à son dos et posant mon menton sur son épaule.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon ! C'est bientôt prêt ?

\- Bientôt ! Mais interdiction d'y toucher avant.

\- Et toi... Je peux te toucher...?

Mes paroles sont accompagnées de gestes délicats sur son ventre et le silence de Régina me laisse rêveuse. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse de sa part, ma main droite se glisse sous la robe de chambre afin de retrouver sa peau chaude et douce de son ventre sous mes caresses. Mon autre bras la maintient fermement, emboîtant son corps parfaitement contre mes courbes. Elle ne dit rien, place le pancakes cuit sur la pile déjà bien grande sur la gauche et coupe le gaz avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail et de coller ses fesses à mon bassin. Son consentement m'excite tellement que je ne prends pas le temps de la caresser et descend ma main directement vers son intimité.

Quand je pose ma main sur son sexe, je me rends compte qu'elle est terriblement mouillée. Mes doigts cajolent ses lèvres humides et glissent entre pour y débusquer sa perle de plaisir. Ses gémissements commencent déjà et l'une de ses mains remonte vers ma tête afin de s'agripper à moi grâce ma chevelure. Tendrement, je parsème sa nuque de baisers délicats tout en faisant rouler mes doigts experts sur sa boule de nerf durcit par l'attente. Puis, je me courbe un peu plus, me laisse envahir par mon désir premier de la prendre et la pénètre de deux doigts. Son petit cri de surprise est rapidement remplacé par des frémissements de plaisir qui accompagnent en cœur mes va-et-vient répétés.

Subtilement, mon pouce se joint à la chorégraphie et gagne très vite le clitoris gonflé de ma belle afin de le combler lui aussi. L'addition de mes pénétrations de plus en plus profondes et de mes caresses sur son bouton rose ont raison d'elle en quelques minutes.

\- Oh Emma ! Oui ! Vas-y ! Je... Hmmm

Je lui mordille légèrement la nuque avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille de tourner la tête. Elle m'obéit difficilement, mais une fois que son visage est quasiment près du mien, je l'embrasse langoureusement, quémandant rapidement sa langue. Notre baiser est maladroit, car il est compliqué pour Régina de se laisser aller tout en se concentrant sur ce que je lui réclame. Sa langue devient prisonnière de mes lèvres et délicatement, je la suce au rythme de mes va-et-vient toujours source de ses petits bruits si plaisant à mes oreilles.

J'accélère le rythme si bien que Régina commence à trembler de part en part et abandonne notre baiser pour accueillir en elle l'orgasme qui pointe le bout de son nez. Collée à moi comme si nos corps étaient près de fusionner, je sens les muscles de ma brune se contracter et les parois de son sexe se refermer autour de mes doigts. Mon pouce, libre de tout mouvement, continue inexorablement de glisser autour de la boule nerveuse, grandement aider par sa cyprine abondante. Régina tire sur mes cheveux de plus en plus, mais malgré la douleur, je ne dis rien, car cela couperait son élan et en cet instant, je veux l'entendre jouir plus que tout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses cordes vocales laissent échapper un juron puis un cri de plaisir qui fait battre mon cœur. Son corps est parcouru de frissons, puis de spasmes avant de se détendre entre mes bras. Lentement, je retire mes doigts de son intimité ce qui lui arrache un énième gémissement de plaisir. Régina se retourne rapidement et saisit entre ses mains mon visage pour m'embrasser avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas encore et que j'aime déjà énormément. Mes paumes prennent place sur le rebord du plan de travail de chaque côté de son corps, afin de me laisser emporter par son élan, totalement enivrant. Je me délecte de son baiser qui m'étourdit presque, car je ne sens que tardivement ses mains qui tentent de défaire ma ceinture. D'un geste franc, je recule mon bassin l'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa manœuvre.

\- Je suis toute propre et tes pancakes me font de l'œil.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu préfères ton petit-déjeuner à moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais personne est ne résiste à tes bons petits plats. Et je te promets que ce soir, tu pourras te venger comme bon te semble !

\- Comme je veux ?! Me demande-t-elle en confirmation, l'œil brillant d'espièglerie et de luxure.

\- Tout ce que tu désires... Je lui susurre à l'oreille en prenant bien soin de séparer chacun de mes mots.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être...

\- En attendant, va prendre ta douche si tu veux. Je me lave les mains et finis les pancakes.

\- Tu veux toucher à ma cuisinière ?

\- Quand on était à New-York avec Henry, j'en faisais tous les matins et il les adorait !

\- C'était pour ne pas te vexer sûrement !

\- Va prendre ta douche ! Sinon je reste chez mes parents ce soir !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?!

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Je vais prendre ma douche. À tout de suite, mon amour !

Régina m'embrasse d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres dont les siennes illuminent son visage d'un immense sourire, et ma brune se dégage de mes bras afin de rejoindre l'étage et la salle de bains. J'aime ce que notre relation est devenue. Simple et légère. Entière et fusionnelle. Sans égal. Après avoir nettoyé mes mains, je m'attelle à finir les pancakes et j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire ça consciencieusement si je ne veux pas me prendre une réflexion cinglante. En imaginant les pics habituels de ma douce, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres avant que je me mette à ricaner toute seule dans celle grande cuisine. Une petite louche de pâte dans la poêle et me voilà en train de constituer le petit-déjeuner chez Miss Mills. C'est une chose que je suis prête à faire chaque jour si cela m'offre la joie d'un avenir inespéré. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à fredonner l'air musical, comme le faisait ma douce tout à l'heure.

Régina descend une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, magnifique comme d'habitude. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois les cheveux attachés et je dois dire que cela lui va plutôt bien. La nuque dégagée, son visage semble plus délicat et plus tendre au regard. Par contre, peu importe ce qu'elle porte, elle est toujours sexy ! Le pantalon noir que Régina a choisi dessine parfaitement ses fesses et les boutons détachés de sa chemise bleutée me permettent de profiter d'un décolleté plongeant. Elle sait que l'effet est immédiat chez moi, et la brune en joue. Son parfum chatouille mes narines, mais je reste de marbre et finis de mettre la table sous son regard brûlant.

Notre petit-déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur, entre discussions animées, rires non dissimulés et regards tendres, Régina et moi sommes fusionnelles comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne. La pile de pancakes diminue à vue d'œil, mais nous en gardons pour les amener chez mes parents. Henry sera content. Il adore les préparations culinaires de sa mère. Pendant que ma douce brune lave nos tasses et nos couverts, je rassemble nos affaires dans l'entrée. Près de la porte blanche, un miroir, stratégiquement placé par Régina, trône sur le mur de droite. Je réalise à ce moment-là qu'il reflète une image de moi ou coule doucement mon mascara malgré le sourire qui ne me quitte plus. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir cette seconde chance que le simple fait de me préparer pour rejoindre mes parents et mon fils m'émeut plus qu'avant. Discrètement, je tente d'effacer les traces noires aux coins de mes yeux et attrape ma veste en cuir rouge.

\- Tu sais que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ta veste, je l'aime bien.

\- Ah oui... Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment ton style.

\- Non, mais c'est le tien. Voir ta veste, c'est me rendre compte que tu es bien là. Sans compter que tu es hyper sexy dedans... Lâche-t-elle avant de saisir le col de la dite veste et de coller ses lèvres aux miennes dans un tendre baiser.

Je la prends dans mes bras une fois de plus, car elle s'efforce, tout comme moi, à réaliser notre chance. Nous sommes fins prêtes et alors que nous nous apprêtons à prendre la voiture de Régina, je ne monte pas à l'intérieur. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne serai plus capable de le faire après. Depuis cette nuit, mon fils, mon père et Régina ont l'esprit tranquille en sachant que mon cœur bat de nouveau, mais Killian est toujours dans un deuil inutile. Je me dois de le voir pour le rassurer. Ma belle brune me regarde avec cet air suspect, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre à attendre que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Va au loft, je t'y rejoins très vite.

\- Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire comme imprudence encore ?

\- Aucune imprudence. Je dois parler à Killian. Je veux le faire maintenant pour être tranquille après.

\- Et tes parents ? Me demande-t-elle légèrement irritée, posant l'une de ses mains sur le toit de la voiture et l'autre sur sa hanche.

\- Je ne traîne pas.

\- Et je dis quoi à Henry ? Que tu es partie retrouver l'amour de ta vie ?!

Régina s'énerve. Elle s'énerve toujours quand elle perd ses moyens et surtout quand elle se sent trahit. Sa nervosité et sa colère augmentent et je le sais même si elle tente de me le cacher. Il me faut à peine trois secondes pour la rejoindre et poser mes mains sur joues afin que son regard s'ancre dans le mien.

\- Régina ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec Killian. La seule personne avec qui je veux finir mes jours, c'est toi. Je veux être ton bras pour te guider sur le chemin de nos vies, ton épaule pour pleurer quand Henry épousera celle qui le rendra fou, tes oreilles pour t'entendre râler après Snow ou ta future belle-fille, ton oreiller les soirs d'hiver quand tu t'endormiras sur le canapé, ta gourmandise préférée lors de nos ébats endiablés, ton commis quand nous cuisinerons lors des repas de famille. Mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Concentre-toi sur ton cœur et tu sauras. Tu sentiras la grandeur de l'amour que je te porte. J'en ai pour quelques minutes avec Killian. Tu m'as pour le restant de nos vies.

\- Ne tarde pas trop quand même... Murmure-t-elle dans un doux sourire, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur ma déclaration, avant de s'asseoir au volant de sa Mercedes.

\- Jalouse !

\- Oui. Alors ne traîne pas ! M'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme et assurée, à travers la fenêtre de la portière.

Son comportement me fait sourire, mais alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser, elle détourne le visage au dernier moment. Son regard veut clairement dire que ça sera pour plus tard. Une sorte de punition à la Régina Mills, ou alors une récompense si je me dépêche d'arriver au loft. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a déjà démarré et la berline noire tourne au bout de l'allée me laissant seule devant les portes du garage. Cette femme me fera perdre la tête, c'est une évidence. À moins que ça ne soit déjà le cas !

J'arrive sur le port grâce à la magie et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien d'être un moment solitaire avec pour seule compagne la brise légère du matin que je sens frotter ma peau en douceur. Le soleil reflète sur l'océan, parsemant l'eau de milliers d'étoiles brillantes disparaissant et apparaissant aux grès des vagues. Le Jolly Roger, le vaisseau du capitaine était bien là, à quai. Comme je m'y attendais. C'est plus dur que je l'aurais imaginé. Pourtant, je prends mon courage à deux mains et grimpe la planche qui me permet d'atteindre le bateau. Plus vite, j'ai discuté avec lui, plus vite, je rejoins Régina au loft.

\- Killian ?

Je fais quelques pas sur le pont, observant la vue imprenable sur l'étendue marine.

\- Emma... ?

Je me retourne en entendant le murmure masculin m'appeler avec espoir. Killian semble surpris et terriblement déstabilisé. Il s'approche de moi, pas après pas. Plus l'écart entre nous se réduit, plus ses yeux se noient de larmes. Je n'ose rien dire, car je sais qu'il a besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Il me croyait morte et n'avait aucun espoir de me revoir un jour sur mes deux jambes, bien vivante.

\- Tu es là...

Alors que j'allais répondre, il me devance et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un mouvement presque désespéré. Sa main valide glisse dans mes cheveux, tandis que son autre bras m'enveloppe la taille, m'empêchant ainsi de m'éloigner. Je comprends son acte, mais je ne peux le tolérer plus longtemps. Délicatement, je le repousse en posant mes mains sur ses épaules et mets un terme au baiser qu'il m'offre.

\- Killian...

\- Tu es revenue ! Souffle-t-il soulagé en posant son front contre le mien.

\- Oui. Nous devons discuter.

\- De quoi ? On ne peut pas juste profiter pour l'instant ?

\- Non, mes parents, Henry et Régina m'attendent.

\- Régina...? Répète-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se délogeant de notre étreinte.

\- Killian, je suis désolée mais, je...

\- Non ! Ne dites plus rien. Régina m'a déjà expliqué. M'avoue-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à rejoindre les marches qui mènent au pont supérieur et de s'asseoir dessus.

\- Je suis là pour t'expliquer si tu as besoin de comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tout est ok de mon côté. J'ai juste été stupide de croire en te voyant ici, que tu m'avais finalement choisi.

\- Ne dis pas ça. S'il y a quelqu'un a blâmé ici, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi-même et malheureusement, avec toi aussi par la même occasion. Si je pouvais tout recommencer, je...

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Me coupe-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

\- Malheureusement, oui... J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Me demande-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre la planche.

\- Je dois sortir mes parents de leur malédiction. Ils ont hâte de se retrouver, je pense.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu leur diras que je leur souhaite de profiter un maximum de leur retrouvaille. Me dit-il en se relevant avant de grimper quelques marches.

\- Tu leur diras toi-même. On sera sûrement tous chez Granny pour le déjeuner.

\- Mais je serais déjà parti, love. M'annonce-t-il de but en blanc, presque d'une voix sèche, mais son regard ne ment pas. Il est blessé.

\- Quoi ? Partis, mais où ?

\- Je suis un capitaine. Ma place est avec l'océan et mon équipage. Quoi de mieux qu'un voyage en mer pour oublier une peine de coeur. J'ai par chance plus d'un tour dans mon sac et la forêt enchantée ainsi que le pays imaginaire me sont à portée de main.

\- Tu repars là-bas ? Comment ?

\- Disons que le crocodile me devait un service. Mais je reviendrai, je me suis habitué à cette vie, ici. C'est l'histoire de quelques semaines.

\- D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

Le silence règne entre nous deux. Je ne sais plus si je dois partir tout de suite ou parler encore avec lui. Je n'ose même plus le regarder. Son départ est précipité, même s'il donne l'impression que c'est programmé depuis quelques jours, et je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Si je ne lui avais pas brisé le coeur, il ne projetterait pas de partir. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour Régina aussi.

\- Emma, commence-t-il en revenant vers moi, tendant ses mains pour que j'y glisse les miennes, ce que je m'exécute de faire, je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureuse. J'aurais préféré que ça soit avec moi, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Tu es une femme géniale Swan, j'espère que Régina mesure sa chance. À bientôt, love ! Clôture-t-il en me serrant brièvement dans ses bras, avant de me libérer pour que je puisse partir.

Je ne préfère rien dire et finir cette conversation sur quelque chose de ne pas trop larmoyant. De toute façon, m'excuser davantage ne servirait à rien et je doute qu'il ait besoin de mots compatissants. C'est donc sur cette jolie note à mon encontre que se termine notre histoire. Pas de dispute, pas de colère, pas de haine. Nous serons peut-être amis à son retour, en attendant, il part naviguer sur des eaux qu'il connaît bien. J'espère juste que son aversion pour la piraterie ne reviendra trop vite. Depuis le ponton, je l'observe manœuvrer ses cordages, avec Mr mouche et les autres, et en quelques minutes, le Jolly Roger commence à s'éloigner.

Je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver ma famille. Le sourire me revient en pensant à eux et deux secondes plus tard, je suis devant la porte verte du loft. De l'extérieur, j'entends des pas s'activer. Ceux de Régina ne trompent pas. Les talons qui claquent sur le parquet, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Quant aux pas plus feutrés, sûrement à cause des chaussons, ne semblent pas si lourd pour que ça soit un adulte. Je penche donc pour Henry. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et croise le regard de David assis à table en train de déguster les pancakes de Régina. Son visage s'illumine quand il me remarque, puis Henry quand je referme la porte derrière moi.

\- M'man ! S'exclame-t-il avant de se précipiter dans mes bras.

\- Henry ! Ne court pas !

\- Pardon maman ! Alors, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demande Henry, l'air grave, ses mains sur mes épaules. À cet instant, je remarque à quel point il a grandi.

\- Oui Henry. Tout va bien, je te le promets. Visiblement, les pancakes ont fait fureur.

\- Ils étaient extras! Lance mon père la bouche pleine, tout en débarrassant la table, avant de poursuivre : j'ai eu Belle ce matin !

\- Ils ont rattrapé Gidéon ?

Je demande inquiète tandis que mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Gold l'a enfermé au sous-sol de l'hôpital et a scellé la porte d'un tour de passe-passe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut exactement ?

\- D'après Gold, Gidéon était juste le bon élément pour réussir un plan meurtrier. Un dommage collatéral pour arriver jusqu'à toi.

\- Alors si c'est pas Gidéon la menace. Qui est-ce ? Demande Henry, tout aussi perturbé que moi.

\- Belle essaie d'en savoir plus, mais d'après les premières nouvelles, ça serait la fée noire l'investigatrice de tout ça !

\- La fée noire ? Qui s'est ça encore ?! Un jour, il va falloir que vous me fassiez un topo de tous vos méchants dans votre royaume de fou !

\- Rumple semble en savoir plus à ce sujet, mais il n'a rien dit de plus et est parti faire ses recherches en solitaire !

\- C'est une fée pas très conciliante. Voir même carrément néfaste. M'avoue Régina en croisant les bras.

Dans son attitude, je comprends qu'elle n'est pas rassurée, voir même tendue depuis l'évocation de la fée noire. Elle oublié sûrement que, dorénavant, je ressens ses émotions.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Je questionne une fois de plus mon père qui paraît désemparé d'être si inutile.

\- Le rapport, Emma, continue Régina en posant sa main sur mon épaule afin que je lui porte toute mon attention, c'est que tu es la sauveuse. Elle souffle un coup et poursuit... La fée noire était très connue dans la forêt enchantée. On lui accordait d'avoir la baguette la plus puissante, et d'être sûrement plus maléfique que Rumple. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, elle n'a pas toujours été une fée. Comme beaucoup, elle a été attirée par la noirceur, jusqu'à devenir elle-même condamnée à ce destin sombre. Elle kidnappait inlassablement, les enfants, et crois-moi, car beaucoup d'entre eux m'ont été mis sur le dos.

\- Je te crois... Pourquoi elle les kidnappait ?

\- D'après les rumeurs à l'époque, elle cherchait celui qui lui offrirait l'ultime force. La magie blanche d'un sauveur, en le tuant. Et je pense sérieusement que ces rumeurs sont, hélas, fondées.

Les révélations de Régina ont l'effet d'une massue qui s'abat sur ma tête. Je suis à la fois sonnée et terrifiée. Cette fée noire a réussi à manipuler le fils de Rumple pour m'atteindre. Elle pourrait très bien se servir de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un proche ! Non seulement, je suis en danger, mais ma famille l'est aussi. Instinctivement, je commence à reculer vers la porte, signe d'une fuite évidente, mais Régina me saisit par le bras. Son regard me couve de bienveillance et son coeur me dicte de ne pas avoir peur. Pourtant, c'est le cas. Je revois la scène d'hier soir et ma tête me tourne. Je ne veux plus vivre ça. Pas comme ça. Finalement, c'est Henry qui vient me prendre dans ses bras. Il est devenu un homme rassurant et protecteur, comme son grand-père. Je me détends et reprends confiance quand je croise le regard bleu et tendre de mon géniteur. Puis, le sourire me revient quand je remarque la mine fermée et jalouse de Régina. Je sais qu'elle aurait préféré être à la place de notre fils, mais au fond de ses yeux, je peux y lire tout l'amour qu'elle nous porte.

\- Bon, on s'occupera de cette fée noire plus tard ! Si on réveillait la Belle au bois dormant ?

Je lance pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue de ses dernières heures.

\- Ah non ! S'il te plaît ma chérie, laisse cette cruche d'Aurore où elle est. Nous avons déjà bien à faire avec ta mère. Une par famille, ça suffit !

Le silence s'abat sur le loft et les regards sont tous braqués vers la brune. Un à un, elle nous scanne, se demandant bien pourquoi nous restons figés devant elle, un léger rictus sur le visage. Nous sommes habitués à ses piques cinglantes, et pour être honnête, si elle arrêtait, ça ne serait plus notre Régina.

\- Une fois Snow réveillée, nous aurons une sérieuse discussion Régina ! Et c'est non négociable.

\- Avec moi aussi maman ! Tu devras m'expliquer certaines choses !

Grand-père et petit-fils se dirigent vers la chambre ou repose Snow, alors que je m'avance vers ma dulcinée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais menacé, cette pauvre Aurore ! Et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, elle est franchement niaise quand même !

\- Disons qu'ils sont plus habitués à Miss Swan qu'à ma chérie quand tu t'adresses à moi...

Je laisse Régina béate, la bouche ouverte en réalisant que les mots tendres sont sortis tous seuls, mais qu'elle va devoir passer l'affreux moment avec les beaux-parents pour connaître ses intentions. Heureusement pour elle, les présentations sont déjà faites. Je sens que ce quart d'heure de gloire de mes parents resteront gravés au sein de la famille charmant. Et sincèrement, j'ai hâte d'y être. Finalement, Régina nous rejoint, le visage rouge et le regard fuyant. J'ai envie de rire, mais je ne préfère pas la contrarier tant que ma mère n'est pas réveillée. Elle serait capable de repousser ce moment tant attendu par le couple.

\- Emma. M'appelle-t-elle avant de faire une pause pour regarder du coin des yeux les deux hommes de la famille, les bras croisés et le sourire vainqueur. Régina revient vers moi et la brune distingue parfaitement mes lèvres serrées réprimant un sourire immense, mais ne dit rien. Nos enfantillages lui font lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle reste droite et reprend : maintenant que nos magies sont liées, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour rompre le sort.

\- Vos magies sont liées ? Comment ça se fait ? Demande mon père plus sérieusement.

\- David, c'est une longue, très longue histoire. On vous expliquera tout, après. Tu veux bien ?

\- Papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Crois-nous.

Il hoche la tête avec conviction et se recule du lit emportant Henry avec lui, pendant que Régina et moi-même prenons place au pied du lit. La main de la brune se glisse dans la mienne et nos doigts s'entremêlent avant de se resserrer les uns aux autres. Elle ferme les yeux et je l'imite. Je sens sa concentration m'envahir si bien que mon coeur se met à tambouriner par rafales avant de se caler sur le rythme dicté par le palpitant de Régina.

\- Concentre-toi sur ton père... Me souffle-t-elle à voix basse et je m'exécute.

Je vois se dessiner dans mon esprit ce prince apeuré, courant à travers les couloirs d'un château, un bébé dans les bras. Moi. Le sort noir est lancé, séparant chaque être destiné à s'aimer. Dont mes parents. Surtout eux. Puis, le flot de magie me fait voir une autre scène. Assise sur les escaliers du loft, il est là pour me réconforter après la mort de Neal. Ses bras apaisants sont le seul endroit où je désire être à cet instant. Ensuite, je me replonge dans cet étrange rêve où mon père, tel le prince charmant qu'il est, m'apprend à danser avec une robe magnifique, mais encombrante, avant de disparaître dans un vortex. Après, nous sommes en famille, dans ma propre maison à Storybrooke et il est là, à préparer le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde. Comme d'habitude, quand les temps sont calmes, il cuisine de quoi nourrir un régiment tout entier. Je suis apaisée et sereine au sein de ma famille avec laquelle j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps à ne pas vouloir l'accepter. Enfin, son regard détruit et ruisselant de larme vient à se révéler derrière mes paupières closes. Je suis terrassée par son chagrin inconsolable et ma magie s'anime à ce moment précis, tout comme celle de Régina, quelques secondes plus tard. J'entends ma douce brune murmurer quelques mots dans une langue que je ne connais pas avant que la puissance du mal et du bien s'accordent pour que le sortilège lancé par l'Evil Queen ne fasse plus la distinction entre les deux moitiés de coeur que se partage désormais mes parents.

D'un seul coup, je sens une main glisser sur ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et je remarque Régina qui me regarde. Je me sens emportée par l'amour avec lequel elle me fixe si bien que je me tourne vers elle afin que nous soyons face-à-face. Je vois flotter dans ses iris la magie d'une précieuse promesse en l'avenir et mon coeur se met à palpiter si vite que je peux le sentir tambouriner dans mes veines. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, moi, les frissons qui parcourent ma peau et les milliers de papillons qui n'attendent que de s'élancer dans mon ventre. Le silence nous entoure, nous protège et nous met en confiance. Sa main serpente jusqu'à ma nuque, tandis que son autre main s'est posée sur ma poitrine, à l'emplacement même de mon coeur.

\- Je t'aime.

Aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles, car elle n'a fait que remué les lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle s'avance déjà vers moi et pose ses douces lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes. Nos magies naviguent librement entre nous jusqu'à inonder nos coeur du plus puissant des remèdes, l'amour. L'Evil Queen est en paix avec elle-même, avec son double et avec ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle avait perdu, lui a été rendu au centuple. Maintenant que l'amour a repris sa place dans cette vie qui n'était plus que noirceur et solitude, il lui est possible de lever sa malédiction sur le couple Charmant. Je sais qu'elle est en mesure d'activer les dernières miettes de magie qui permettrait le réveil de Snow, mais elle attend la confirmation de ce qu'elle sait déjà.

\- Je t'aime.

Je lui murmure contre ses lèvres juste avant qu'une fumée blanche et pourpre vienne cajoler les Charmants. Alors que mes parents vivent leur dernier instant séparé, j'intensifie notre baiser, joignant nos langues dans de douces caresses. Le tourbillon de fumée s'accélère puis disparaît comme il est apparu, brusquement. Un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre bulle, reprenant conscience du lieu où nous sommes. Régina met fin au baiser et essaie de s'éloigner de moi, gênée par la situation, mais je refuse. L'un de mes bras la saisit par la taille afin de la ramener vers moi. La chaleur de son corps est une drogue dont je suis devenue totalement accro, prête à vendre mon dernier bien pour l'avoir contre moi. Je lis sur son visage qu'elle n'est pas détendue, mais malgré tout, ma belle brune pose sa tête sur mon épaule, acceptant la proximité que je réclame.

\- David, tu peux embrasser Snow. Déclare Régina tout en se collant davantage à moi, avant qu'Henry nous rejoigne en m'enlaçant également.

Mon père, tel le prince qu'il est, s'avance vers sa femme, les yeux pleins d'espoir et d'impatience. Il lui caresse d'abord le visage, souriant en sentant la douceur de sa peau blanche, puis se penche. Ses lèvres accrochent celle de ma mère et quelques secondes plus tard, l'aura dorée, preuve d'un baiser d'amour véritable, s'échappe de mes parents avant de se reprendre sur Storybrooke tout entier.

Le spectacle est magnifique. Snow s'éveille en douceur, et son regard, quand elle voit David, bien réveillé devant elle, se remplit de larme de joie. Son premier geste est de l'embrasser en retour et savourer enfin le plaisir d'un baiser partagé. Rapidement, elle est debout pour profiter des bras protecteurs de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que sa propre vie. Instinctivement, je pose ma tête sur celle de Régina et un sentiment de bien-être intense m'envahit. J'ai la sensation d'avoir trouvé un équilibre. Mon équilibre. Ma famille, aussi étrange soit-elle, est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, avec l'Evil Queen à mes côtés, je sais que plus rien ne peut nous arriver.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Me demande ma mère en nous fixant drôlement du regard.

Il est vrai que l'enlacement dans lequel nous nous trouvons peut amener ce genre de question quand on se réveille en ignorant tout ce qui a bien pu se passer depuis les dernières 48 heures.

\- Chérie, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant que tu dormais. Mais, crois-moi, ce que tu vois devant toi, dit-il en nous fixant à son tour, est le plus beau dénouement qu'on pouvait espérer.

\- Maman, je te promets de tout t'expliquer.

\- On va tout t'expliquer. Me corrige Régina, annonçant ainsi qu'elle ne reculerait pas devant Snow.

\- Oui, on va tout t'expliquer.

Comme à nos habitudes, après une victoire, nous nous retrouvons chez Granny pour fêter ça. Beaucoup des personnes présentes sont heureuses de retrouver le couple Charmant, de nouveau réunis. Granny vient dire quelques mots gentils à notre attention. C'est un peu la grand-mère de tout le monde ici et sa bienveillance fait beaucoup de bien. Nous nous installons sur l'une des banquettes disponibles avant de commander des boissons et nos repas. La discussion commence sur l'Evil Queen qui souhaite que je ne sois jamais devenue la sauveuse et du monde complètement niais dans lequel je suis plongée. Régina continue en expliquant quelques détails dont je me serais relativement bien passé, comme les chansons que je fredonnais en me baladant en forêt, la soumission si rapide à laquelle j'ai offert le royaume à la méchante Reine, mais aussi la mort de mes parents et Robin. À l'évocation de ce dernier, je me tends légèrement, mais rapidement, une main douce et délicate vient caresser ma cuisse, éloignant ainsi ma stupide réaction.

\- Tu nous as tués ! Lancent David et Mary-Margaret d'une même voix paniquée.

\- Ce n'était pas réel. La preuve, vous êtes bien là !

Mes parents ne répliquent pas et nous poursuivons notre histoire. Nous passons outre mes aveux à Régina et entrons directement dans le vif du sujet. Ma mort. J'explique la bataille et comment je la perçois, ma détermination accompagnée d'une peur incontrôlable et la douleur intense au moment du coup fatal. Plus mon récit avance, plus je vois les yeux de ma mère s'humidifier jusqu'à ce que les larmes, trop nombreuses, finissent par couler sur ses joues blêmes. Régina prend la relève et continue d'expliquer les événements, après ma mort. Omettant une grande partie des détails, ma brune finit par avouer qu'elle et l'Evil Queen font, de nouveau, plus qu'une seule et même personne et qu'elle avait quitté le caveau avant même que je me réveille.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Demande David, curieux de savoir qu'elle force à ramener sa fille dans le monde des vivants.

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Réveiller Emma !

Régina ne sait pas si elle doit dire la vérité ou donné une excuse bidon qui ferait très bien l'affaire. Nos regards se croisent et il est clair que ni elle ni moi ne voulons cacher ce qui fait aujourd'hui notre force. Elle me sourit, comme dans ses moments où la tendresse ne fait qu'un avec l'air ambiant, et souffle un coup avant de répondre honnêtement.

\- Son coeur s'éteignait. Seule sa magie encore présente en elle maintenait son coeur avec nous. J'ai tenté d'utiliser ma magie, mais rien n'y faisait et au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. C'était trop simple. J'ai...

Ma douce brune hésite réellement. Non par honte, mais à cause de la réaction imprévisible de ma mère. Cela peut-être déroutant pour elle, mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts leur lien amical s'est beaucoup amélioré. De plus, je pense sincèrement que ma mère est passée à autre chose, considérant aujourd'hui Régina comme une amie proche, et un membre de ma famille à part entière. Et même si par moment les réflexions afflux entre les deux, il est évident qu'elles s'apprécient plus qu'elles ne veuillent l'admettre. À mon tour, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et lui offre tout le soutien dont elle a besoin pour continuer.

\- J'ai partagé mon coeur avec Emma, en espérant que cela marcherait... Et c'est le cas.

\- OH MON DIEU ! DAVID ! S'exclame-t-elle avec entrain et visiblement trop fort, car bon nombre de clients se retourne vers nous. Sans se soucier d'eux, elle poursuit en joignant ses mains sur son coeur: C'est si romantique !

Sa réaction, comme je le disais, imprévisible, nous surprend toutes les deux. Ma mère est si romantique que je me demande encore pourquoi Régina a douté. Elle et David ont le visage heureux et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils paraissent rassurés.

\- Donc il n'y a plus de sauveuse ? Nous demande Mary-Margaret en reprenant une attitude plus sérieuse.

\- Si elle est toujours là. Nous le sommes à toutes les deux.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible si elle n'a plus son coeur?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, maman... Elle a certes partagé son coeur avec moi, mais elle a aussi partagé le mien. Nous vivons chacune avec une moitié du coeur de l'autre et une moitié de notre propre coeur.

\- Tu les as fait fusionner ? Interroge Snow en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Régina.

\- Oui... Répond simplement la mairesse, une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

\- Mais ça veut dire que vous... Vous êtes...

\- Des âmes sœurs, la fin heureuse l'une de l'autre, le véritable amour... Appelle ça comme tu veux maman, mais sache juste que c'est plus puissant que ce que tu peux imaginer.

Le silence règne dans le restaurant de Granny et je comprends que ma mère et mon père prennent le temps d'assimiler les nouvelles informations. Soudain, David tend une main vers Régina qu'elle finit par prendre, attendant sagement la suite des événements. Puis Snow place ses propres mains sur celle de son mari et de Régina jointes, offrant un sourire tendre et protecteur sur notre couple. Ce simple geste n'a pas besoin de mots superflus. Nous sommes tous une famille et nous sommes liés par cet amour, aujourd'hui, indestructible. Finalement, mon père reprend la discussion, après avoir récupéré sa main, et explique à sa femme les dernières informations reçues de Belle. Pendant ce temps, je les laisse discuter vivement avec Henry et approche mes lèvres de l'oreille de Régina pour lui murmurer des mots doux que seule, elle peut entendre. Je me sens si bien que j'en oublie presque que la fée noire est toujours dans la nature.

\- Que veut-elle exactement ? Questionne Snow en se tournant de nouveau vers nous. Elle se fige et son sourire qui dit "Ooooh c'est trop mignon" vient prendre possession de son visage.

Régina lève les yeux au ciel face au comportement de Blanche et répond le plus sérieusement possible.

\- D'après Belle, elle souhaite les pouvoirs de la sauveuse. Mais aujourd'hui, la sauveuse, c'est nous. Et nous, c'est le fruit du véritable amour et l'Evil Queen réunies !

\- Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je pensais aller voir Gold. Quand il s'isole pour faire ses propres recherches, ça ne donne jamais rien bon ! Annonce Régina, suspecte du comportement du ténébreux.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Très bien. Henry, tu restes avec tes grands-parents et on vous prévient dès qu'on en sait plus. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde acquiesce et nous partons. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps, du coup, on utilise la voiture de Régina pour rejoindre la boutique de Gold et non la magie. L'atmosphère dans l'habitacle est douce et détendue pourtant la menace plane toujours au-dessus pour la sauveuse, autrement-dit, pour Régina et moi. Ma brune se gare de l'autre côté de la rue, mais au lieu de sortir, elle se penche vers moi et m'offre le plus délicat des baisers auquel je réponds avec le plus grand bonheur. Rapidement, il devient passionné et fougueux, signe de notre besoin commun de se retrouver seule à seule. Doucement, et bien que je ne sois pas contre un câlin crapuleux, nous stoppons ce divin baiser avant que cela ne dégénère sur la banquette arrière. De son pouce, elle efface une marque de son rouge à lèvres sur ma bouche et me sourit tendrement.

\- Allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Avec plaisir majesté !

La boutique de Gold n'a jamais été très accueillante, mais aujourd'hui, je trouve cela pire encore. Les persiennes sont fermées et verrouillées afin de ne pas observer l'intérieur de dehors. Régina me regarde les sourcils froncés et les yeux suspects, signe que son inquiétude grandit. Des bruits étranges nous parviennent de l'extérieur alors nous décidons d'agir. Un simple hochement de tête nous suffit pour savoir que nous sommes prêtes. Rapidement, je tourne la poignée ronde de la porte d'entrée et nous pénétrons dans la boutique. Gold est là, derrière son comptoir, en train de refermer une boîte avant de la sceller par la magie.

\- Gold ! Interpelle Régina en se postant devant moi.

\- Régina, que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

\- Sympa, l'accueil !

\- Mlle Swan ? Je vous croyais... Vous êtes... Bégaye-t-il, perturbé de voir la sauveuse toujours debout sur ses jambes.

\- Surpriiiise ! Vous avez si peu confiance en votre ancienne élève ? Je lui demande en m'approchant du comptoir, Régina sur les talons. En tout cas, vous pouvez être fière d'elle ! Réveiller une morte, c'est du jamais vu.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Mande-t-il rapidement, très impatient d'en savoir plus, mais aussi suspicieux de la manière utilisée. Tu sais que toute magie à un prix et il peut être conséquent pour un tel acte.

\- Le prix à payer, je l'ai accepté et tout se passe bien. Maintenant, Gold, dis-nous ce que tu sais sur la fée noire.

Rumple hésite. Il n'est pas serein et ça se lit sur son visage. Depuis que Belle l'a quitté, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'est un comble quand on sait que Peter Pan était son père. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pèse le pour et le contre, mais cela énerve encore plus Régina qui s'impatiente et commence à taper du pied sur le carrelage. Gold la fixe et dans ses yeux, je vois qu'il capitule.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Où est-elle ? Je demande abruptement, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, mais d'un seul coup, je sens en moi la vengeance grimper en flèche.

\- Dans le chalet à la sortie de la ville.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Interroge Régina d'un air circonspect et le sourcil gauche redressé.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui l'y ai mis.

\- Rumple, arrête avec ça. Explique-nous tout ou je déclenche une tornade dans ta boutique ! Et crois-moi, même l'échelle de Fujita n'a pas encore répertorié la force avec laquelle ta petite boutique va être rasée.

Régina l'a menacé avec tant de ferveur que même moi, je lui donnerai des renseignements que j'ignore. Mais, mon dieu, qu'elle est sexy quand elle s'énerve. Je sens mon corps chauffer quand mes yeux divergent vers les courbes de ses hanches et de ses fesses rebondies. Ma belle brune doit le sentir mon regard sur elle, car le raclement de gorge qu'elle produit, n'est pas bon signe. Je me redresse droit comme un soldat au garde-à-vous et me concentre, une fois de plus, sur le ténébreux et cette affreuse fée ! En deux secondes, la colère, la rancune et la vengeance reprennent le dessus.

\- Si Mlle Swan est prête à m'écouter, je vais vous expliquer. Je hoche la tête et il poursuit tout en ouvrant le coffret qu'il avait fermé à notre arrivée. Quand Gidéon nous a avoué que la fée noire était derrière tout ça, je savais qu'il fallait que je m'en occupe tout seul. J'ai alors utilisé le globe qui nous a permis de localiser Henry au pays imaginaire, pour la retrouver. Une fois fait, j'ai paralysé sa magie. Je suis le seul à en être capable et j'ai mis très longtemps à découvrir comment !

\- Parce que tu es le ténébreux ?

\- Non Majesté, parce que je suis son fils.

Une tête thermonucléaire n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts dans mon esprit déjà bien rempli de liens familiaux. Un à un, mes neurones me lâchent pour fondre comme du chocolat au bain-marie. Je vois que l'état de Régina n'est pas mieux que le mien. Ses yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes, sa bouche entrouverte et le mode statut qu'elle arbore avec son corps sont un signe évident qu'elle est aussi stupéfaite que moi. Visiblement, elle ignorait cette partie familiale dans la vie de son ancien mentor.

\- Bien... Je lance pour revenir dans la conversation et éviter de gober les mouches trop longtemps. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ?

\- Vos pouvoirs de sauveuse bien sûr.

\- Ça, nous le savons déjà Gold, apprenez-nous quelque chose que nous ignorons !

\- Elle espère que votre magie suffisante pour se faire pardonner auprès de moi.

\- Pardonner de quoi ?

\- Ça, Mlle Swan, ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi.

\- Et c'est tout ! Elle veut me tuer juste pour ça ! Bordel y'a d'autres solutions plus simple non !? Un "Veux-tu m'excuser, fils, je suis désolée." n'était pas suffisant ? J'ai perdu la vie à cause de vos conneries vieilles comme le monde ! Putain, mais, vous ne pouvez pas agir comme de simple être humain ! Vous croyez vraiment que ça se passe comme ça de l'autre côté de la frontière ! Vous êtes des tarés masochistes en manque de peine alors que d'accepter d'être heureux serait tellement plus simple ! Noooon Mme la fée noire et son rejeton made in ténébreux se font la guéguerre pour je ne sais quelle raison et c'est à moi de mourir ? Allé bien vous faire foutre !

\- Emma ! Ça y est ?

Régina me regarde comme si j'étais une gosse de 5 ans qui vient de faire une crise dans le supermarché pour avoir ses bonbons préférés. Ça question me coupe net dans mon élan linguistique, m'empêchant de vomir tous les mots rageux que je pense sur Gold. Tête baissée et bras croisés, je me replie sur moi-même, laissant la reine agir comme telle.

\- Oui...

\- J'espère vraiment que tu ne parles pas comme ça devant notre fils. Répond-elle aussitôt avant de pivoter vers la ténébreux et de poursuivre sans me laisser le temps de réagir : Dans ce cas, dis-nous comment la rendre inoffensive. Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en prenne de nouveau à Emma !

\- Elle l'est déjà. Ceci, dit-il en sortant une baguette du coffret devant lui, est sa baguette. Son état de fée n'est pas inné, en lui retirant ses pouvoirs, elle redevient la simple fermière qu'elle était à ma naissance.

\- Je la tuerai de mes propres mains si elle ose toucher un cheveu d'Emma !

\- Elle ne le fera pas. En plus de sa magie, je lui ai subtilisé sa mémoire et enfermer dans une perle de nacre bleue. Vous ne craignez plus rien.

\- Si tu veux que l'on te croie, remets la baguette et la perle dans le coffret et donne-le-moi.

Mécontent de cet arrangement, Rumple finit par ranger précautionneusement baguette magique et perle bleue avant de refermer le coffret à double tour à l'aide d'une petite clé en or, qu'il finit par tendre à Régina. D'un mouvement un peu trop vif pour être naturel, ma téméraire de chérie attrape la clé qu'elle glisse dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Quelques secondes plus tard, la boîte disparaît dans un nuage de fumée blanche et pourpre ce qui étonne Gold.

\- Ta magie a changé...

\- Ce n'est pas ma magie, c'est la nôtre. Avoue-t-elle au ténébreux en plantant son regard brûlant dans le mien.

Ses neurones sont à son tour en train de se liquéfier sur place, tentant désespérément de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il nous regarde partir, sans un mot, mais avec la satisfaction d'avoir, pour une fois, fait quelque chose de bien.

Rapidement, Régina et moi remontons en voiture. Ce n'est pas que je sois pressée de retrouver ma mère et ses questions par millier, mais j'ai quand même hâte de lui dire que tout est fini. Nous restons un peu sur nos gardes, mais la boîte est en sécurité et cela devrait suffisamment nous protéger d'un éventuel retour de la fée noire qui pour le moment, cultive ses courgettes et ses tomates en pleine forêt.

Dans la voiture, la tension électrique vient de grimper d'un cran quand Régina, sans prévenir, vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser brûlant et outrageusement sensuel, voire même sexuel. Un tour de poignet et les vitres sont devenues opaque, nous rendant ainsi invisibles aux yeux curieux. Découvrant ça, mon corps se met à bouillir d'impatience et mon taux d'humidité vient de piquer un sprint vers ma culotte. Régina semble décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite et rapidement. En quelques secondes, je n'ai plus de haut et mon jeans est déjà ouvert. Sa main tente de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon sexe, mais notre position ne lui permet pas vraiment. Je l'entends râler dans notre baiser avant de le rompre.

\- Je te veux maintenant, Emma.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, ma brune sauvage agite son poignet et nous voilà sur la banquette arrière. Je suis nue à califourchon sur les genoux de Régina, en tenue d'Ève, elle aussi. Un volcan vient de cracher sa lave dans mes veines et dans chaque cellule de ma peau tant l'excitation me brûle d'envie. Une main glisse dans ses cheveux ébène alors que l'autre s'attaque directement à sa poitrine et ses tétons qui m'appellent. Nos lèvres se retrouvent presque violemment, précipitamment et mon bassin commence une danse de désir et de besoin. Régina ne tarde pas non plus. Les gémissements qui s'échappent de nos baisers s'intensifient quand sa main vient se poser à plat sur mon intimité. Sans plus de préambules, elle me pénètre de deux doigts, aidée par ma cyprine incroyablement abondante.

\- Haaaaan oui mon amour, prends-moi !

Mon dos se cambre sous les assauts répétés de Régina qui me regarde avec une fièvre que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Je m'accroche aux appuis-tête des sièges de devant et entame une série de mouvements de bassin me permettant de dicter le rythme des pénétrations. Ma délicieuse mairesse ne bouge plus, me laissant décider du plaisir et de la vitesse à laquelle je m'empale sur ses doigts. Sa main libre vient cajoler mes seins dont les tétons sont érigés droits vers elle, tandis que mon plaisir grandit.

\- Ajoute un doigt ! J'veux te sentir jouer en moi.

Je redresse mon bassin lui offrant la possibilité de ramener un doigt aux deux autres. Son bras libre passe autour de ma taille, signe que dorénavant, c'est elle qui mène la danse. Délicatement, elle me rabaisse pour enfoncer ses doigts profondément. Je suis carrément assise sur ses doigts et mon dieu, je vais défaillir quand elle commence à bouger son propre bassin pour imposer un rythme soutenu. Mes cris de plaisir commencent à résonner dans la voiture quand ses doigts à l'intérieur amorcent des mouvements circulaires.

\- J'aime t'entendre ! Crie pour moi.

\- Ginaaa, continue ! Hmmm ouiiii !

Tout d'un coup, un électrochoc me parcourt quand son pouce vient caresser ma perle gonflée et surtout trempée. Son pouce tourne autour, tape légèrement dessus et le frotte de bas en haut... Ses actes me font tourner la tête et je sens la boule de plaisir de déplacer de mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe.

\- Fais-moi jouir !

Régina tourne sa main, ce qui fait pivoter ses doigts avant de les enfoncer sans ménagement afin de toucher cette petite zone érogène qui me fait crier de plaisir. La combinaison pénétrations et caresse sur mon clitoris complètement mouillé ont raison de moi. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, je plaque mon sexe sur la main de Régina et laisse mon plaisir exploser dans un orgasme ravageur. La vague de frissons qui me terrasse réduit en cendres le peu de force qu'il me reste et m'écrase sur Régina.

Je reprends mes esprits quand ma douce retire lentement ses doigts de mon sexe m'arrachant un dernier gémissement de plaisir. Elle pourrait recommencer, car mon appétit est insatiable, mais je veux la goûter et écouter le doux son de sa voix quand elle cria son bonheur. Malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, je me dégage sur le côté et m'allonge sur le dos.

\- Viens là !

Son regard est devenu noir et sa magie pourpre s'active dans ses pupilles. Régina se hisse jusqu'à ma poitrine avant que je ne l'arrête dans sa progression. L'un de mes bras passe derrière sa cuisse afin de la maintenir, tandis que ma main libre vient caresser son sexe trempé avant de la prendre de trois doigts. Inutile de perdre du temps alors qu'elle n'attend que ça. Je la regarde d'en bas et la vision qu'elle m'offre est plus qu'érotique. Elle se caresse les seins, pinçant ses tétons par moment et son bassin de mouve sur mes doigts, cherchant un plaisir tant désiré et en extériorisant bruyamment son plaisir.

Après quelques pénétrations tantôt rapides, tantôt lentes, je la tire doucement vers mon visage à l'aide de mon bras derrière sa cuisse. Elle comprend où je veux l'amener et se redresse légèrement avant de se rabaisser de quelques centimètres. Ses cuisses sont tellement écartées que le joyau, habituellement caché est visible et m'appelle. Je darde ma langue du plus que je peux et viens titiller son mont Vénus tendu au-dessus moi. Elle se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure et s'agrippe à la poignée au-dessus de la portière pour se maintenir. Je la tire encore un peu plus à moi, et glisse ma langue tendue vers l'entrée du gouffre de son plaisir et la pénètre aussi loin qu'il m'est possible d'aller.

\- Oh Emma ! C'est bon... Hmmm oui, oui, ouiiii ...! Continue encore.

Je remue ma langue jusqu'à lui arracher des petits cris avant de revenir sur sa perle, triste d'avoir été délaissé, mais la pénètre sans attendre. Mes doigts pivotent et je la prends comme si ma vie en dépendait, enchaînant les va-et-vient au son délicieux du clappement de sa cyprine sur ma main avant qu'elle ne coule dans ma bouche.

\- Oh putain ! Oui, vas-y mon coeur ! Plus fort ! Haaaaan ouiii, baise-moi !

Son langage grossier m'excite un peu plus et je réponds à sa requête si gentiment demandée. Mes lèvres se saisissent du bourgeon rose et je commence à le sucer comme il se doit, tout en ralentissant les pénétrations, me calant sur un rythme lent mais profond afin d'amener vers moi son orgasme libérateur. Je la regarde prendre du plaisir et dieu que c'est enivrant. La voir s'avancer vers le précipite sans pour autant plonger dans le plaisir ultime, est une image que je veux graver dans ma tête, mon coeur et mon âme. Sa beauté est sans pareille et encore plus quand elle se laisse aller dans mes bras. Je vois son ventre se contracter sous mes assauts, signe que l'apogée de sa félicité arrive au grand galop !

\- T'arrêtes... Pas ! M'ordonne-t-elle en fermant les yeux avant de se laisser envahir par le bonheur sexuel. Hmmm... Je... Haaaaan...

Je lâche la pression sur son clitoris et le lèche de bas en haut, insistant à chaque passage sur le bout de la terminaison nerveuse. Ses cuisses se contractent, puis elle se cambre vers l'arrière, retenant son corps à bout de bras, ses mains fermement cramponnées sur mes propres cuisses derrière elle. J'entends son souffle se couper quelques secondes avant de laisser jaillir sa jouissance dans ma bouche et dans un cri de plaisir extrême !

Je retire mes doigts lentement, supporte son corps pour la pousser gentiment et contracte mes abdominaux avant de me redresser d'un coup de reins. Mes bras soutiennent ma reine qui finit par se blottir contre moi, essoufflée, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante. Nous sommes collantes de sueur, et pourtant, je ne changerai ma place pour rien au monde. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, nous savourons notre amour libre et si intense.

\- Je t'aime, Emma. Me murmure-t-elle si amoureusement au creux de l'oreille qu'un frisson vient à brûler chaque grain de ma peau. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je sais ce que je ressens et j'assume pleinement cette situation. Je veux que tu viennes vivre à la maison avec Henry. Sauf si tu n'es pas prête, j'attendrai que tu le sois. Finit-elle par ajouter, peur d'émettre cette requête trop rapidement.

Dire que ses mots me touchent, c'est un euphémisme. Une tonne de C4 n'aurait pas fait plus de ravage au fond de mon coeur. La crainte, qui se dégage de ses derniers mots, a raison de moi. Je ne veux plus qu'elle doute de la sincérité de quelqu'un, et surtout pas de la mienne. Ses blessures du passé lui ont fait perdre foi en elle, mais je vais tout faire pour que cela change. Et change très vite ! Je glisse mes mains sur ses joues tendrement, caresse sa peau hâlée et légèrement transpirante, puis m'avance pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser, je l'espère, empli de promesse et de bonheur. Il est doux, délicat mais surtout sincère et amoureux. Nos bouches se frôlent, nos langues se cherchent. Le baiser est diamétralement opposé à l'empressement dont nous avons fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt, mais je ne veux pas me dépêcher. Lui offrir un baiser vite fait bien fait et accepter sa demande, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je veux qu'elle se sente aimer, belle, désiré comme personne. Lui faire comprendre que je ne veux qu'elle pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que depuis que Régina est dans mes bras. Elle réchauffe mon corps, enflamme mon coeur et électrise mon âme. Régina est tout ce que j'attendais et il est hors de question que je rate cette seconde chance où que je perde du temps.

\- Depuis le jour ou Henry m'a amené à Storybrooke, tu n'as cessé d'être dans ma tête. Au début parce que ton impériosité m'exaspérait au plus au point et surtout parce que tu faisais peur à tout le monde. Puis parce que j'ai vu en toi un être blessé et en manque de soutiens. Ensuite, il y a eu le pays imaginaire, mon départ avec Henry et c'est là que j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras pour la première fois. Je ne voulais pas vous quitter. Te quitter. Cette année de séparation a amené Robin et j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais n'était en rien quelque chose d'amicale. Je me suis tut et j'ai décidé de laisser une chance à Hook. Il est arrivé tout ce qui est arrivé depuis, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me chercher dans ce monde de fou. Quand je me suis réveillée de cet enfer et que je t'ai vu dans ta tenue de méchante reine... Ça m'a excité. Personne n'avait réussi à me rendre fébrile d'un regard. J'ai su à cet instant que je ne pouvais plus jouer cette mascarade et que je me devais d'être honnête avec moi-même et avec mes proches. La suite, tu la connais. Nous sommes destinées l'une à l'autre et je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Ma vie, c'est toi et Henry donc oui, je viendrais vivre avec toi. Parce que tes bras sont mon havre de paix, parce que je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, parce que je t'aime au-delà de l'impensable.

Ses yeux sont baignés de larmes de bonheur et son sourire illumine mon coeur. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'un sourire comme celui-là. De son sourire ! Il mange son visage et offre à celui qui le reçoit l'envie de sourire à son tour. Elle a ce don de propager cette bribe de joie à ceux qu'elle aime et rien que pour ça, ça en fait un être à part. Surtout quand on connaît son passé. Elle m'embrasse à son tour, ses mains posées sur mes joues possessivement et ses lèvres appuyées férocement contre les miennes. Elle est heureuse, je le sais, car dans notre baiser, elle sourit encore.

\- Et si nous allions dire aux autres que tout est fini, que nous avons toutes les cartes en main et à Henry que nous rentrons à la maison...? Je lui propose en replaçant une mèche de ses doux cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Avec plaisir. Je vous autorise même à commander chez Granny vos affreux burgers !

\- Wow, le vœu a duré si longtemps ?! C'est déjà noël ?

\- Idiote ! M'insulte-t-elle en gratifiant mon épaule d'une légère tape moqueuse.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime !

Un tour de poignet et Régina nous a rendues présentable. Bien coiffées, habillées correctement et nous sentons même bon ! Un mélange de jasmin et de vanille pour moi et un soupçon de pomme et de cannelle pour elle. Parce que même si son odeur corporelle après l'amour me plaît énormément, je doute que les autres soit du même avis. Surtout ma mère! Les vitres de la voiture ont retrouvé leur teinte originale, le moteur est allumé, nous sommes prêtes à rejoindre les autres au loft ou chez Granny. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui est le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie et de celle de tous les autres. La sauveuse, dorénavant bien plus forte qu'avant, a de précieux jours devant elle, prête à affronter les prochains qui oseraient s'en prendre à ses proches. Une main ferme sur la cuisse de ma chère et tendre, nous roulons vers un retour parmi la civilisation, laissant notre bulle de bonheur de côté avant de la retrouver ce soir avec notre fils.

Comme quoi, mieux vaut ne pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard pour oser les choses, ma mort nous aura servit de leçon. Maintenant, je vais vivre comme jamais.

Ne plus avoir peur.

Ne plus hésiter.

Ne plus attendre.

Vivre et aimer chaque jour sans remettre à demain. Voilà mon nouveau credo.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS! Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, mais ça sera avec une histoire en plusieur chapitre.

Passez un bon dimanche et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ;)

Bisous à toutes!

Sonia


End file.
